Changed For Her
by RoSe-DaWsOn-HeRmIoNe-WeAsLeY
Summary: He is the son of the Malfoys...she is the daughter of the Grangers... after a near death experience one cold night, Draco Malfoy must accept help from Hermione Granger. Three months in her house...then Hogwarts School with her...is it any wonder they fall
1. Malfoys Never Change

Chapter One: Malfoys Never Change  
  
Draco Malfoy made sure no one was around when he made his choice. He made sure no one would find out, and made sure that it would stay that way. He couldn't afford for anyone to find out, or it could mean losing his life, and endangering others. Others he couldn't afford to lose.  
  
Hermione Granger couldn't sleep, hadn't been able to for days. Something kept sleep at bay, when she'd never had insomnia in her life. Maybe it was the nightmares. Maybe it was because of the reason for her nightmares. Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be imprinted on her mind, and she hadn't the slightest reason why. And maybe it was because.she was obsessed with him. She didn't know why, and knew it was crazy, he being who he was, she being who she was. She decided tea was her best recourse, and made a pot of it. She was disturbed when an owl came to her window. It was Hedwig, and she carried three letters. One from Harry, one from Ron, and one from Draco Malfoy. How.how could that happen, when Hedwig was Harry Potter's owl? She opened the other letters, from her friends, and learned that Harry was to move in with Ron for the rest of the summer and stay with him until the both turned 19. Also, school was postponed for three months, due to an attack on the school having happened during the summer, one that Draco's own father, Lucius, had headed. Hermione wanted to read Draco's, but was afraid of what it might say, but decided to read it anyway.  
  
Hermione-  
Yes, I know. Don't ask. I-I want you to know that something is being planned, something that could kill us all, even famous Harry Potter. Then the Wizarding World would have no hope, even if they knew that Harry Potter couldn't solve this problem. He can't, you know. This time, it isn't Harry who has to decide. Just.be.be safe. Yes, that's it. Just be safe Hermione.  
Draco  
  
Hermione had never thought that Draco would.never. She crumpled the letter, but did nothing in the way of replying. She just went upstairs, not knowing or dreaming that she was his last hope.  
  
Draco Malfoy wouldn't let him take away what was so dear to him. He wouldn't. Never mind the pain. It was always there.  
" Did you write to the Granger girl?" he asked. Draco wouldn't answer, which got him a backhand.  
" I won't answer you, or haven't you realised that?" Draco asked, and spat in his face.  
" Impertinent." The man snarled, and took a whip to Draco, and soon, all he knew was pain.all he'd ever known.  
  
His mother helped him escape that night, her last night alive, he learned later. She gave him her Portkey, and told him to run, run as far as he could. So he did.  
" Granger House." He remembered saying, and he also remembered praying that Hermione would care for him.  
  
Hermione had managed to battle her insomnia, and get to sleep. But something woke her. It was like someone falling from a great height, someone falling right in her backyard. She got up, and looked out her window. Nothing. Too dark. She drew in a breath. She didn't want to go investigate, but something about that noise. she grabbed her robe, and went quietly down the stairs. She didn't know why, as her parents weren't home, wouldn't be for two weeks.  
  
Draco knew he'd landed somewhere, and that it had jarred one of his many wounds, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to know.he needed to know.was Hermione near? He heard someone approach, and saw a pink bathrobe, and a curly head. Hermione. He sighed when he felt her soft hand come to his forehead. Safety.  
  
My God. It was all she could think. Was this.this bloodied and scarred young man.Malfoy? It couldn't be.yet it was. He laid half in and half out of conciseness, and he didn't move. She put her hand on his chest and drew it away. It was covered in blood. She tried to turn him, but he gasped and his eyes flew open.  
" No." Was all he said, but it was ALL that needed to be said.  
" What?" she asked. She tried again, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from flipping him.  
" Please don't." he said softly, his eyes begging her to understand.  
" Alright." She said, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. His breathing was shallow, but his eyes were open, and watching her.  
" I'm sorry." He said. Hermione was confused.  
" Come now, we have to get you inside." Hermione said. He complied, and his larger hand came to rest in her small one. His grasp was full of trust. She pulled him up, and they limped inside, and she turned on lights as she went, and had she looked behind her, she would have seen the trail of blood that followed in their wake.  
  
Hermione wrote to the one person-more like two PEOPLE-whom she knew would help. Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. She needed them, and she hoped they would come.  
  
Sirius received a letter from Hermione Granger, flown with all haste, at midnight. He read the two lines, and his blood turned to ice.  
  
Sirius-  
I have someone here, and I fear that he is.never mind. Just COME!  
Hermione  
  
He'd go, but only because Hermione Granger never asked for anything.  
  
Hermione laid Draco on her bed, only to gasp when she saw her pristine white sheets suddenly become crimson with blood. Hermione rushed to his side, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face her.  
" Thank you Hermione." He whispered, and with the last of his strength he tugged her hand to his lips for a soft kiss, and then he passed on.  
  
Sirius arrived within five minutes of Hermione's summons, to find her dancing on her porch, obviously looking for him.  
" Sirius!" she shouted, and he began to run. He got to her side, and she hugged him quickly.  
" Hermione." He answered, and they ran inside the house. Up the stairs they went, and they found Draco Malfoy, looking all the world dead. Hermione ran to his side, her hands moving over his chest, and moving to take off his shirt. Sirius sucked in a horrified breath. The child was covered in whip marks, and knife marks, if he was certain. He bled profusely from three huge wounds, and Sirius knew the child had critical, if not fatal, wounds, and it might be all he could do just to make sure the child did not die in pain. He had brought out Muggle instruments, knowing this was what it would take, and he saw the boy's eyes open, and light on Hermione. She leaned closer to him when he began to speak, and she laid a small kiss on his forehead, and stroked his hair back from his blood- encrusted face. Sirius could tell he wanted to smile, but could not make it that far. Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Sirius wanted to save him, really, he did, but he doubted even his infamous skills would save this child. But someone's might.  
  
Severus Snape hadn't planned on coming back to Hogwarts so soon, but had been made to by Albus Dumbledore. He picked up a missive labeled URGENT, and opened it. All the color drained from his face as he read the lines scrawled hastily on the paper. He grabbed his black bag, tossed potions and ingredients into it haphazardly, and Apparated as quickly as he could.  
  
Sirius had managed to staunch the bleeding in the two larger wounds, but the third was still bleeding, and the boy had become delirious, and seemed to think that Sirius was trying to murder him. He would twist away from him, causing himself more pain, and he seemed to take comfort only in Hermione's voice, and she managed to make him see that Sirius was a friend, and wanted only to help. Draco was talking to himself, muttering things about Harry; about someone he called his angel, and someone no one could recognise. Severus Snape then Apparated into the room, and kneeled beside the boy. He yanked out potions, and forced them into the boy, who finally slept, and then stopped all bleeding, and they managed to clean off the worst of the dried blood and the dirt. Sirius wrapped all the wounds, and left Hermione with explicit instructions. Severus left her with two potions for Draco, Morgan's Hand and Grace of the Stars. Hermione was grateful for all they had done, and wondered what would happen if-when-Draco woke.  
  
Draco didn't wake that day, but had a fever that escalated into the hundreds, and forced Hermione to bathe him in cold water just to keep him from overheating. He muttered nonsense, but took comfort whenever she touched him, and seemed to calm when she decided to speak with him, which was often. He once seemed to reach forth from the place he had gone to, he'd grabbed Hermione's hand with surprising strength, and seemed to be trying to open his eyes, but had not succeeded, and his grip slackened. Hermione was surprised when she saw a tear fall onto Draco's hand, even more surprised when she found out that that tear was her own.  
  
Hermione didn't write to tell Harry or Ron that Draco Malfoy was in her care. She was too afraid of what they might say.or what they would do. He didn't LOOK like Draco Malfoy when he was ravaged with fever and pain like this. He seemed to her a mortal man, one that had faced pain, and seemed to be losing that monumental battle. Hermione wouldn't let him go. She realised this as she bathed his forehead for the ninth time in that hour. She wouldn't let him go, not without a fight. She'd seen him in a light that she had never expected to, had never dreamed of. He had nightmares in the dark of night, ones that had her rushing to his bedside to make sure he opened no wounds. Draco was something of a mystery now, one that she was having trouble solving.but, for once; it was something she didn't want solved.  
  
Draco woke one day at five in the morning, with Hermione laid next to him, her small hand clutching a washcloth in the limp grip, the other hand on his chest, over his heart. He turned his head to look down at her hair, a cloud of soft curls. It curled against bare parts of his chest, and was like silk. Her breathing was deep, and from the dark circles contrasting sharply with her apricot skin, he knew she hadn't had this luxury in many days. He tried to twist one way, but pain so sharp he let out a sharp cry stopped him, and woke Hermione. Her tawny eyes blinked rapidly as she noticed his grey ones on her.  
" Draco?" she asked, her hand coming up to touch his forehead with a cool touch on his still lightly fevered skin.  
" Hullo Hermione." He managed weakly. She began a check on his wounds, and gently touched the whip marks that were fading rapidly.  
" I'm happy you are alive." Hermione said lamely. Draco caught her hand, and tugged her down to face him.  
" Thank you, for all that you have done. I-When I came here, I was afraid you would turn me away, for what I had done before. I now know that I was wrong to have doubted you, because of your pure heart." Draco said, and Hermione looked into his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth.  
" I couldn't let you die." Hermione answered.  
" And for that, I owe you my life." Draco replied, and placed her hand on his cheek. It felt different, his cheek so soft against her palm. He pulled it away, placed a soft kiss in the palm, and placed her hand on her hip. He then fell into a peaceful sleep, his first in days.  
  
Hermione wrote both Severus and Sirius to tell them that Draco had awoken, his fever was broken, and that she wanted them to come and appraise her on what she now must do for him. She had no clue as to care for Draco, for all she knew, he could be in worse shape than he seemed to be. She wanted to be sure, so.so she could know. Because.because she CARED damn it! She didn't know why she cared, but she did, and it was unnerving, after she knew what he was capable of, in the way of making people fear him so much. Yet, she knew that now, she'd never fear him again, as she knew a side of him she knew he'd tried to keep carefully hidden at Hogwarts. Yet, a change had occurred, a small one, yet one that changed the entire world as Hermione Natalie Granger knew it, and it would always be so. So.why was she so excited?  
  
Hermione took a shower, and yanked on a pair of grey pants and a pink collared shirt. She just left her hair to dry in her natural curls, and went to see if Draco was awake, and if not, to wake him. She opened the door to her room, and looked in to see Draco wide-awake, and reading a book from the stack she had lying on her bedside table.  
" Draco?" Hermione asked. He looked up, and bestowed on her a brilliant smile, one she had never seen before. It lit up his entire face.  
" Hermione! I was wondering where you were." He said.  
" I've come to check on your wounds, and give you some of those potions." Hermione said.  
" If you must." Draco said, making a face, and she laughed. She looked at the wounds, pleased that the ones that had not been made with the knife were healing wonderfully, and that he seemed to be able to move with very little difficulty, although she would not allow him that freedom just yet. Yet, time was beginning to draw to a close, and it was the time coming that had Hermione worrying. When Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley found out who was taking shelter in her home.there would be hell to pay. 


	2. Letting It Slip

Chapter Two: Letting It Slip  
  
It wasn't Harry's fault that she'd become so damn fascinating. It really wasn't, was it? No, of course not. He hadn't wanted her to capture all his thoughts, all his.everything. He didn't want to fall in love with his best friend's sister. For one, he'd forbid it, for second.wait, there was no second. He'd just forbid Harry to see her, and that would be.horrible. Harry couldn't live without the sight of her, the way her auburn hair waved when she ran to greet him, how she fit so easily in his arms when he hugged her. She smelled of orange and lavender, an intoxicating scent, and one he would fit to one girl. Virginia Weasley. He adored her. He loved her. And she would never know that fact.  
  
Hermione sat at a small desk in her room and did her homework as Draco slept peacefully. She was just finishing up a Potions essay on dragon heartstring when she heard Draco cry out and start making noises in his sleep. Hermione turned to him, and saw him fighting his bedcovers, as if they were holding him there, and he was crying out to.his mother. Hermione had learned from Sirius that his mother had been murdered by her own husband for letting Draco go, but she'd had no choice. She'd loved her son with all her heart, and would not see his powerful spirit vanquished by the man she called his father. Draco was going to do something to his wounds, something Hermione wouldn't be able to heal, so she jumped up and grabbed his arms to stop his struggles. His eyes snapped open, and he glared at her for a second before his arms relaxed, and his eyes turned soft.  
" What.was that?" Hermione asked him.  
" Nothing." He said, ashamed. Hermione saw the shame, and was determined to break away the shield he had thrown up to protect his very bruised emotions.  
" Tell me." Hermione whispered, taking a lock of his hair and brushing it back from his forehead. His eyes held something else when he looked at her, but Hermione didn't know what it was.  
" My mother.she loved me. Something that was strange and foreign in the Malfoy clan. She wanted me to be able to do the things I wished, but with my father reigning over her, she could do nothing but watch, as I became a miniature version of him. Until.until I met someone. I then refused the mantle of Death Eater, and was beaten for the first time by my own father, who laughed as he did it. I then received regular beatings, some for just not wearing the proper color that day, some for high treasons within Voldemort's highest orders. The last one was the day I came here. He'd beaten and stabbed me so bad, my mother was afraid I would die from my wounds. So she gave me her Portkey, the one she had been saving to escape. She gave up her freedom for mine. She. I know she is dead. He.killed her, because of me." Draco said his piece with detached formality, but Hermione could tell how much it hurt to speak of his mother. So, impulsively, Hermione touched her forehead to his, and stared down into his clear grey depths, and saw everything she wanted to. Draco reached a hand up to touch her cheek delicately, as if she was a fine porcelain doll.  
" I'm so sorry." Hermione said against his cheek.  
" Don't be. It was what she wanted." Draco said. Hermione was suddenly tired, and wanted to lie in Draco's arms, and have him kiss her hair. As if he could see the words in her mind, he gathered her up, and turned her face into his chest. She breathed in his scent, and felt him kiss her hair, as she had wanted.  
" You're not who I thought you were." Hermione murmured sleepily.  
" You are who I thought you were, and so very much more." Draco said, and Hermione smiled.  
  
Virginia Weasley watched Harry Potter sleep, and wanted desperately to be there beside him, held by him, and loved by him. But, he didn't love her, did he? Ginny had to be LOVED, for she was of the romantic spirit, and she had to have love, and be loved in return, for her heart to be free. Ginny saw her lover in the perfect form, and she saw him love her in return.but it was a childish fantasy, one she knew she should not indulge in. Ginny watched him sleep, watched him wherever he went, and knew that she had no chance, as she was just a poor Weasley, the only girl, and was not worthy of the great Harry Potter, as she had been told numerous times. If only her heart would listen.  
  
Ronald Weasley desperately wanted to know why his sister was so unhappy. He also wanted to know why his best friend walked around like a scorned lover, and he WANTED A GIRLFRIEND. That was the top priority, at least in his mind. He thought of girls, yes, but only one stayed so firm in his mind, it was difficult to do ordinary tasks like clean dishes when her name popped in his head. Luna. He knew she was a year younger, a Ravenclaw, and was weird to boot, but she seemed to like him.for HIM. She'd didn't like pretenses, didn't want him to act like someone else, and wanted for him everything she couldn't have. Luna Lovegood. Not exactly beautiful, not even pretty, but her face was striking, with huge brown eyes, and hair that went to her waist in waves. Her face seemed to be made from leftover parts, but it was good. Maybe.no, it wasn't possible. He wasn't.falling for Luna, was he? Oh God.  
  
Hermione got up at midnight and made some tea. He brought her cup upstairs, and saw Draco watching her.  
" Are you thirsty? Would you like a sip?" Hermione asked, showing him her tea.  
" What kind is that?" Draco asked.  
" It's Chai." Hermione answered.  
" I'll try it." Draco said. She went to him, and lifted his head up. He sipped carefully, and closed his eyes.  
" Like?" Hermione asked.  
" Better than I thought." Draco teased. Hermione smiled, and then set the cup down.  
" I meant to tell you, school was postponed for three months, an attack was staged there." Hermione said.  
" I know. I'll leave when I am better." Draco said. He looked away from her. She put her hand under his chin, and made him look at her.  
" No, you'll stay. If you would." Hermione said. Draco's hand went to her hair, and he looked at her.  
" I'll stay, then." Draco said. Hermione smiled.  
" Thank you." She said. She sat down on the side of the bed, making sure she didn't jostle him.  
" So, what are you going to do for three months?" Draco asked her.  
" I don't know. Ron and Harry want me to stay with them." She saw his face tighten, and she knew what he thought.  
" If you want to go, I won't stop you. Don't think you owe me your time." Draco said.  
" I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I'm probably going to go to the Muggle high school, until school starts again, and if you're better, you can come as well." Hermione said. Draco smiled tenderly, and he touched her hand.  
" I'd like that. You could show me how a Muggle lives. Is it hard, without magic?" Draco asked curiously.  
" No, not really, but, then again, I'm used to it, and you are defiantly not." Hermione laughed. Draco did too.  
" Do Muggles study the same things as we do?" Draco asked.  
" No. They study things like Math, English, Science, and stuff like that." Hermione said.  
" Math? Is that with numbers?" Draco asked.  
" Yes." Hermione said, trying not to laugh at him.  
" Wow." Draco said. Hermione and Draco talked for about an hour more, until he dropped off in the middle of a discussion on who Shakespeare was. Hermione kissed his forehead gently, and went to go prepare breakfast for herself.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at Sirius Black's cabin with Virginia Weasley in tow. They knocked, and Sirius let them in.  
" Hello my boys! And Virginia." Sirius said. Ginny threw her bag into a chair, and immediately went upstairs where Remus Lupin was sure to be.  
" Hullo Sirius." Ron said, and plopped down in a chair. Harry watched Ginny run up the stairs, pushing her waist length hair from her face as she got to the top. Sirius exchanged a look with Ron, who shrugged. Harry sat down next to Ron, and Sirius went to make tea.  
" Where's Hermione?" Lupin asked, coming down the stairs, carrying a squealing Ginny under his arm, "I was sure she would want to come with you three."  
" We wrote her, but she never replied." Harry said. Sirius choked on his water, and sprayed it across the table. Ron flinched back from the spray, and it got all over Ginny.  
" Ah, Sirius!" she said, and squirmed down. Harry stood, and rubbed her face with his shirt. She laughed, and pushed his away. He smiled, and pulled out her chair. Remus rolled his eyes.  
" Sirius, what's up?" Lupin asked.  
" Nothing!" he replied, his voice a little high.  
" All right." Lupin said, and opened the window for an owl that came swooping in. The letter attached had big loopy handwriting.  
" Hey! That's Hermione's handwriting!" Ron cried, but jerked as Sirius came and snatched it up. He opened it viciously, and read. Mutters of "good, good" and "damn!" came from him, and he rushed for his room. He came back five minutes later, carrying a letter and two flasks of potions. He tied them to the owl, which Ginny, Harry, and Ron had now recognised as Athena, Hermione's owl, and he let it out. Silence reigned as the four waited for Sirius to explain himself. Before he could answer, another owl came in. He pulled off the letter read it, and shouted:  
" Damn it!" He turned to Lupin and the others. " You'll have to come with me, we have to go to the Ministry."  
" Why?" Harry asked.  
" Hermione." He said, and they all paled.  
  
Hermione had run out of clean bandages and potions, and had magicked some up before she realised that she had broken the rule of Underage Sorcery. She got an owl from the Minister of Magic stating that she had to go to the Ministry for a hearing about her 'blatant rule-breaking' as they called it. She sighed, and threw the letter down, distracting Draco.  
" What?" he asked, motioning her to come to him. She did, and sat on his bed.  
" I forgot about the Underage Sorcery rule. I have to go to a hearing, but I can't leave you here!" she said.  
" I'll be fine for an afternoon." Draco said.  
" I don't want to leave you alone. What would happen if." she was shushed when Draco laid his hand gently on her mouth.  
" I'll be FINE. I swear it Miea." He said, calling her the name he had begun using for her.  
" Draco." she said, but he shook his head.  
" Go. I swear to you, I won't move. Take my wand with you, just so you know I won't have anything to leave with." He said, holding out his highly identifiable wand, a yew one, with dragon heartstring plainly in it.  
" All right, but only because I would feel safer with both my wand and your wand." Hermione kissed his forehead, and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Ron were waiting for Hermione to arrive as Lupin went off to get the new Hogwarts student that was to be staying the three months with he and Sirius. Hermione Apparated in, carrying two wands, and a worried expression. Sirius went to her before the others could say a word, and he blurted,  
" His condition?" Hermione smiled wearily, and it was then the three kids saw the dark circles and obvious exhaustion etched on Hermione's face.  
" He's well, still cannot move a lot, but I help him with that." She said, wiping her forehead and tucking both wands into her hip pocket.  
" What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
" Her.dog." Sirius said quickly, and Hermione nodded, but her eyes didn't meet anyone's gaze as she did so. She stuck her hands in her pockets, and withdrew a small note. She read it, and smiled. She looked at Sirius, and began talking again.  
" Ok, we need to get this hearing over with, I need to give him his potions by 5." She said, and Sirius nodded He left to inform the desk clerk, leaving the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry there.  
" What's going on here Hermie?" Ginny asked, and Hermione paled even more, if that was possible.  
" Nothing at all. I mean-" she was cut off by the speakers starting to blare.  
" If there is a Miss Hermione Granger in the building, please come to the Wand Weighing area, there is an owl for you from Mr. Dr-" it was cut off by someone covering it with a hand.  
" Come on." Hermione said, motioning for Harry, Ginny, and Ron to follow her to the Wand Weighing area. She found Sirius there, arguing heatedly with the witch at the counter.  
" Sir, you cannot just cut off the announcement like that, the little miss might have needed to know that Mr. Ma-"  
" PLEASE! I've told you COUNTLESS times NOT to say that name!" Sirius snarled, and the witch paled.  
" Could you give me my letter, please?" Hermione asked. The woman nodded, and Hermione was handed a letter on a piece of pink parchment. Hermione laughed, and opened it. She read, and she turned, paling again, to Sirius.  
" My parents are home, and they know." She said. 


	3. The Feelings Are Getting Stronger

Chapter Three: The Feelings Are Getting Stronger  
  
" What?! You said three weeks Hermione!" Sirius cried.  
" I know, I know! I never knew the conference would end early!" Hermione, near tears, shouted at him.  
" Miss Granger? Are you ready for your hearing?" a woman asked.  
" No, she is not ready, and you can tell the Minister that I will NOT hear of Miss Granger being reproved for her actions. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore came in at that moment, and came to stand next to Hermione, a comforting hand on the girl's shaking shoulder.  
" E-excuse me Albus?" the woman asked.  
" She is to be allowed full extent of her magical capabilities during the time she is not inside the walls of Hogwarts School. Is that understood, or must I say it again?" Dumbledore said. Hermione sagged in relief, and Harry caught her arm.  
" I have to go. I have to." She Apparated, before anyone could touch her again.  
  
Draco lay in Hermione's bed, staring apprehensively at her parents. Oh, but this was bad. They'd demanded at once he leave, and when he told them that he couldn't move at all without their daughter's help, they had insisted he find her. He'd written to her, on her ridiculous pink stationary, no less, and told her he needed her, as her parents wanted him gone from the premises. Hermione Apparated into her room, and went to Draco's side, without even bothering to look at her parents.  
" How do you feel?" she demanded.  
" Sore, but you told me that was to be expected." He answered her.  
" No unusual pains?" she asked.  
" None." Draco said.  
" Hermione." Her mother said.  
" Mother, Father, this is Draco Malfoy. He was.injured, almost fatally, one night while you were gone, and he must stay here, as it would be fatal to move him." Hermione told her story at once. Her mother gasped, and put a hand to her throat. Her father looked at her, and he nodded.  
" Of course, we could not throw him out. He will stay as long as is needed, if not more. Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Granger said, reaching out and taking Draco's hand.  
" And you, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Draco said, smiling, but a grimace was hidden.  
" Mom, Dad, you'd better go, I think he needs his potions." Hermione said, and her parents nodded.  
" Of course dear, dinner will be in a couple hours." Her mother answered, and they left.  
" I'm sorry if I caused any.problems." Draco said.  
" No, it's fine, really." Hermione said, yanking the blankets down. Draco yelped.  
" And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" he asked, fighting her for the blankets.  
" I have to check your wounds, and you aren't helping! Don't move, you'll open one!" Hermione cried, moving to sit on his legs. Draco froze.  
" What?" he said. She had whisked every thought from his head.  
" Are you done acting childish?" she asked, still sitting on his legs. He stiffened, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her up his body to where her face met his.  
" Is this childish?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened, and he could see the gold in her eyes.  
" N-no. Now let me go." She said. Draco shook his head, and laughed, his breath feathering across her face.  
" I don't want to." He said. Hermione's lips where scant inches from his, and he'd always wondered.always. he leaned up just a little, and her lips met his. She didn't move at all, just laid there, right on top of him, and let him kiss her. And kiss her he did. When he finally let her go, she was breathless, and didn't move from him.  
" That.that." she muttered.  
" That was wonderful." He said, and kissed her forehead. She smiled down at him, brilliantly, and Draco's' breath was knocked from him. God, she was beautiful, all fiery spirit and pure heart.  
" You'd better get those potions Dr. Granger." He said, and allowed her to get up.  
" Yes, yes, you're right." Hermione said. But she bestowed upon him another of her fiery smiles, and his day brightened considerably.  
  
He'd kissed her. And.she'd enjoyed it. She touched her lips, as if she could still feel him. My God. Hermione had never been kissed before, and that had been.what? Stunning? Amazing? All that, and more. Hermione took a deep breath, and went to her desk, where she had the Morgan's Hand Potion waiting, to give to Draco.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny left the Ministry, while Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore stayed to argue Hermione's case. Ron stared out the window, while Ginny fingered a strand of her rich mahogany hair. Harry stood, feet braced apart, thinking about just WHAT Hermione could be hiding. Before he could figure it out, Pig, Ron's owl, came flying in, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his beak.  
" There's no Daily Prophet today." Ginny said, grabbing the paper, and unfolding it. When they read the headline, they realised why there was one:  
  
Malfoy Heir Missing: Five Days or More  
  
Draco Anthony Malfoy, 17, was reported missing today, and for over five  
days. He used an unregistered Portkey, and used it to go to a Muggle district, where five known Hogwarts students, all Muggle Born, are known to  
live. The students who live in this district are as follows:  
  
Fourth Year Ravenclaw Jordia Laurence  
Second Year Hufflepuff Abbie Micheals  
Fifth Year Ravenclaw Michael Harris  
Sixth Year Hufflepuff Adam McDonnell  
Third Year Slytherin Leigh Davis  
Seventh Year Gryffindor Hermione Granger  
  
So far the students have claimed no responsibility in the either kidnapping or runaway of Draco Malfoy, yet the Portkey has not been recovered. Lucius Malfoy, 41, has said, "all efforts possible are going out to find my son." Draco, a Seventh Year at Hogwarts School, is their current Head Boy, and  
would have been awarded the Hogwarts High Student Award, along with his  
counterpart, Head Girl Hermione Granger. All students living in the district were interviewed, and most called the young Malfoy, 'egotistical, a prat, and a hothead.' Miss Granger, of Gryffindor House, called him 'a bane of my existence, yet, hopefully he is safe, as I wish death on no one, even HIM.' Information on the whereabouts of the Malfoy boy should be sent  
to the Ministry as soon as possible.  
  
All were speechless.  
" He's MISSING?" Ginny gasped. Harry took the paper from her limp fingers, and read the article again, his eyes lighting upon five words.  
" Hermione lives there!" He said, and showed them. Ron shoved a hand through his hair.  
" My God. I wonder what happened to him. Probably some Voldemort supporter tired of the way Malfoy is getting all the credit. Probably took Draco to get ransom, I'd say." Ron said.  
" Maybe." Ginny said. She took the paper back from Harry, but just looked at it. There was a picture of Draco on the front, along with a picture of the five Hogwarts students who lived in the district. Hermione stood in the front, looking all the world cool and collected, as she normally was. All the other students wore frightened looks, but not Hermione.  
" What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Harry asked her.  
" I think there is more to the 'Malfoy Heir Missing' story than meets the eye." Ginny said, and looked at the boys.  
  
Draco was asleep when Hermione came back from dinner, and she woke him to give him his potions.  
" How much longer must I take these?" he asked her sleepily, as she held his head.  
" A week, maybe more." Hermione said, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes.  
" If I must." He said, and closed his eyes.  
" Sleep well.Draco." Hermione said, kissing his forehead.  
" And you, angel." Draco murmured.  
  
Draco woke in the wee hours of morning, a realization holding his heart still.  
" Dear God, I love her." He murmured. A Malfoy had just fallen in love.with a Muggle Born. Malfoy had just fallen in love with Granger.  
  
Harry was awake still, watching Ginny, who was sleeping in the bed, and Ron and Harry slept on the floor. Her hair draped the pillow like liquid fire, and her alabaster skin shone in the moonlight. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sharing a room, and the new Hogwarts student, the one Lupin had gone to get, Rose Dawson, was sleeping in her own room. God, she was stunning awake, but asleep, she looked like an angel aflame, her green eyes hidden in sleep, yet Harry knew their stunning depth was there, just hiding until daylight shone again. She stirred, and before Harry could feign sleep, her eyes opened, and lighted upon him. His heart skipped a beat, and she smiled.  
" Harry, are you still awake?" Ginny asked sleepily, brushing her hair from her face.  
" I couldn't sleep." Harry said hoarsely. Ginny sat up, and patted the bed beside her.  
" Come sit with me." She said. Harry got up, and settled next to her. He shivered in the cold, and Ginny draped her blanket across his shoulders.  
" Thanks." He said.  
" You'll have to get closer, the blanket isn't very big." Ginny said. She shifted where she sat half in, half out of his lap. He could smell her. Her intoxicating scent of oranges and lavender.  
" I'm sorry if I woke you." Harry said, his hand coming to rest upon her own, his tanned skin contrasting sharply with her own alabaster.  
" You didn't, I've had trouble sleeping." Ginny smiled and Harry finally noticed the dark circles marring the skin under her eyes, and the way she seemed to have trouble focusing.  
" Why?" he asked.  
" I don't know." Ginny said.  
" Come with me." Harry said, and he lay down, and drew her with him. He tucked her head into his shoulder, and she breathed deeply.  
" Harry." Ginny murmured.  
" Sleep now, my fire princess." Harry said, and he slept as well, finally content with his fiery angel in his arms.  
  
Miss Rose Dawson slept alone, in a strange room, in a strange house, in a strange country. An Irishwoman, red-haired as the Weasley family was, yet with striking blue eyes, and curl to her hair, she was just as pale as the Weasley girl was, yet she was even more willowy than Ginny, and taller, at 5'10". Rose stared out of her window, fearing the day she would go to Hogwarts, and leave behind the world she had known, a world of pain, a world of fear. It was time to let go Dawson, she thought. Of course it was, she had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to, and Lupin was her only surviving relative left.other than him. And she refused her heritage connected with his name. She took another breath, and turned away, to take the stairs, and make tea.  
  
Ron woke up suddenly, not knowing why, but he did. He stood up, and stretched. He looked for Harry, and found him, snuggled with Ginny in his arms. Ron smiled, and turned away. Finally, his sister had chosen someone worthy of her. Ron yawned, and decided to go get some milk.  
  
Rose was in the kitchen, making her tea, when she heard someone mount the stairs, and curse as they ran into the small end table in the hall. She stood, rooted to her spot, as a tall redheaded boy came in, wearing nothing but a pair of worn and badly frayed sweatpants. He was rubbing his hair and yawning when he came in, but he stopped and stared as he noticed her.  
" I'm sorry." He said, and his arm dropped.  
" No need." Rose said.  
" I'm Ron Weasley. You are?" he asked, offering his hand.  
" Rose Dawson. Nice to meet you Ron." She said.  
" And you, Rose." Ron answered. She turned away when her tea went off, and took the kettle to her cup, where she poured it.  
" Would you like some?" Rose asked.  
" Sure." Ron said, coming to her side, and taking the kettle.  
" I'll do it." She said.  
" It's all right, thanks." Ron said. Rose watched him pour, unable to take her eyes from the boy. He was so tall, and muscular. His red hair was messy around his head, and everytime his arms moved, muscles would bunch, and she couldn't help looking at his abs. They were VERY nice.  
" Do you go to Hogwarts?" Rose asked stupidly.  
" Yeah, I'm a Seventh Year Gryffindor. Have they Sorted you yet?" Ron asked.  
" Yeah, I'm Gryffindor too." Rose answered.  
" Wicked. You can hang out with my friends, Harry and Hermione, and me. You'll meet Harry tomorrow, and Hermione at school." Ron said. Rose smiled.  
" I'd like that." Rose said, looking into his eyes.  
" I'm glad." Ron said, noticing that he couldn't tear his own green eyed gaze from her midnight blue one.  
  
Hermione woke in the wee hours of morning, a realization holding her heart still.  
" Dear God, I love him." She murmured. A Muggle Born had just fallen in love with a Malfoy. Granger had just fallen in love with Malfoy. 


	4. I'll Promise You My Heart Miea, If You'l...

Chapter Four: "Promise Me Your Heart, Miea, And I'll Promise You Mine."  
  
Draco woke that morning, love holding his heart full and pure in his chest. He loved Hermione, and nothing could change that. Nothing. He looked over to her makeshift bed, on the couch near him, and he saw her face, covered by her hair, her arm thrown over her head. He reached out, and touched her hand. She woke up, and bestowed her smile.  
" Good morning Miea." Draco said.  
" Good morning Draco." Hermione said.  
" Did you sleep well?" Draco asked, sitting up. He found it easier these days, although one of his wounds was still very fresh, and if he was not careful, would open.  
" Very, and you?" Hermione asked.  
" As well as to be expected Miea." Draco answered, smiling. Hermione smiled back, and went to gather his potions.  
" Those things are getting annoying." Draco said.  
" I know, but soon, you won't have to take them." Hermione answered. Draco nodded, and watched her from underneath half closed lids. Gods, she was stunning, all that curly brown hair tumbling to her waist, and her simply striking face. High cheekbones accented alabaster skin, and eyes that were wide-set and a brown so deep it was a chocolate color. She wore her pajamas, huge black pants that covered her delicate feet, and a worn sweatshirt he recognised as Potter's. The pants.were defiantly Weasley's. So, Hermione had taken to stealing Potter and Weasley's clothes, had she? Maybe he'd give her a few of his own. When he could get up, and start proving his worth, of course.  
" When can I get up?" Draco asked.  
" When that last wound is not so tender Draco." Hermione said, brushing his hair from his brow. She leaned down, and kissed him passionately, as if she.  
" What was that?" Draco asked, taking her hand and playing with the fingers.  
" I don't know." Hermione answered.  
" Oh Miea." Draco said, and pulled her down for another kiss. A clearing of a throat in her doorway made Hermione jump, and pull away. She turned and saw her mother in the doorway. Hermione flushed scarlet, but Draco stroked her palm, and calmed her.  
" Mione, some people are here to see you. I told them you were busy, but they insisted. It's Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose, Lupin, and Sirius." She said, and Hermione paled, turning her gaze on Draco. He was about to answer, when:  
" HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ron bellowed up the stairs.  
" Coming! Don't come up!" Hermione shouted, leaving Draco with one last kiss. She had not given him his potions, and she had to within the next five minutes, or.death, and Draco knew that. So, he'd do it himself. He reached out for the potions Hermione had stacked on her bedside table. He reached.and lost his balance, tumbling from the bed, and striking the table as he fell. He felt the wound in his side reopen, and before he passed out, the word that left his lips was:  
" Miea."  
  
Hermione rushed downstairs, and saw that Harry and Ginny were seated and talking, Ron was having a conversation with a striking young woman who could be no one but the mysterious 'Rose', and Lupin and Sirius conversed with her parents.  
" Hullo!" Hermione cried, and Ron and Harry came to crush her in a hug. Ginny came next, the younger girl hugging her tightly.  
" Hermione!" Ginny cried.  
" Hermione, this is Rose Dawson. Rose, this is Hermione Granger." Ron said, pulling the redhead to Hermione.  
" Rose, it's a pleasure." Hermione said, shaking the woman's hand.  
" And you, Hermione. I've heard nothing but good things from our fellow classmates about you. I am a Seventh Year Gryffindor now as well." Rose said.  
" Excellent!" Hermione cried. Rose smiled at her.  
" To what do we owe this visit?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
" Well, Rose wished to meet Hermione, and Harry and I noticed some clothes missing, along with one of Harry's books." Ron said, looking pointedly at the gray (now faded to an almost whitish) sweatshirt and the black pants that clad Hermione's form.  
" Yeah. I meant to tell you guys that I'd stolen these. You guys let me use them, and they were comfy, so I took them." Hermione said sheepishly.  
" Can I get my book?" Harry asked, pointing towards Hermione's room.  
" Yeah." Hermione said, and Harry began to walk up the stairs when Hermione remembered...Draco!  
" NO!" she shouted, loud enough to startle Rose and Ginny.  
" Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
" No. Sirius will get it." Hermione said, throwing Sirius a knowing glance. He got it, and blurted:  
" Yes, I'll get it Harry." He had walked across the foyer, and was getting ready to mount the stairs when a huge bang sounded from upstairs, as if a person had fallen from a great height. Hermione exchanged horrified glances with Sirius, and she took off ahead of Sirius, racing to her room.  
  
Draco lay unconscious on the floor of her room, blood pooling around his still form. Hermione's heart clutched, and she could barely breathe. She rushed to his side, and touched his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly.  
" I'm sorry Miea. I thought I could.I thought I could get the potions. I knew I had to take them..Morgan's Hand.." Draco murmured. Hermione leaned closer to him, the sweatshirt dipping into the blood, and covering the front. She lifted his hand to her face, wiping blood on her skin in the process. Sirius knelt beside Draco, and staunched some of the bleeding.  
" Hermione, I need cloths. You have them?" Sirius asked calmly, so as not to frighten Draco.  
" Yes. I'll be right back, love, I promise." Hermione said, and kissed his sweat-beaded brow.  
  
Hermione jumped the stairs three at a time, and skidded into the living room, where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, and Rose were waiting. Lupin leapt to his feet when he saw her, and Ginny swooned into Harry's arms.  
" Hermione! You're covered in BLOOD!" Rose gasped. Hermione looked down, and indeed. Harry's sweatshirt was covered in it, and she could see in the reflection of the mirror near her that it stained her face and hands.  
" No time. MUM! I need clean cloths! Hurry!" Hermione cried, and caught them as her mother threw them.  
" Mione, is he." her mother asked.  
" Not yet." Hermione said, and ran up the stairs.  
  
She gave the cloths to Sirius, and took her place beside Draco as he gasped for breath. She took his hand and began playing with his fingers, as he had done for her.  
" Calm, my love." Hermione whispered, as tears squeezed from her eyes.  
" Don't cry Miea." Draco said, as his eyes opened.  
" Don't you DARE leave me. I.I love you too much." Hermione whispered.  
" Promise me your heart Miea, and I'll promise you mine." Draco said.  
" It's yours. Always and forever." Hermione whispered. Sirius watched the exchange with eyes that knew love, and accepted it for what it was. Fate.  
  
Lupin came into Hermione's room, while Mrs. and Mr. Granger were watching the children.  
" So, this is what you two have been hiding." Lupin said as he saw the pale as death Malfoy heir.  
" Lupin!" Hermione said softly, her eyes coming to his, tears coursing down her own equally pale cheeks.  
" So, Padfoot, felt no need to tell me?" he asked. Sirius levitated the boy to the bed, and he motioned Lupin away from Draco and Hermione, who were now conversing silently, through looks and glances.  
" He was beaten, most ruthlessly, by Lucius Malfoy himself. The whip marks were his own 'signature', as you would say, and he had stabbed the child until I was surprised he still had blood running in his veins. He Portkeyed here, and Hermione called me. I need you to go get Snape. Draco needs the Fortune Potion. Hurry. And Moony." Sirius stopped him.  
" Padfoot?" Lupin asked.  
" They remind you of anyone?" he asked.  
" Of course. Lily and James despised each other until that night.James nearly got his fool self killed. She took care of him.I still can't believe she did." Moony said.  
" I can. James always had a way with the fairer sex." Sirius said.  
" I agree Padfoot, I agree." Lupin said, and Apparated to just outside Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione changed out of the bloodstained clothes, and stole some of Draco's, which Sirius had gone to get at Malfoy Manor, when Lucius was out at one of the now many Death Eater meetings. She now wore a huge sweatshirt, even bigger than the one she had stolen from Harry, and the pants.she had had to tie those to her waist. She pulled her hair up out of her face, in a messy bun with long strands coming out of it. She splashed water on her swollen eyes, and went to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Rose. Lupin had gone to fetch Snape, and Sirius was staying with Draco. Hermione went down the steps, her bare feet concealing any noise she might have made. She went to the doorway of the living room, and saw Harry and Ron conversing tersely in the corner, and Ginny and Rose just watching the stairs. Her parents were pale, and jumped when she came into the room.  
" Hermie!" Harry cried, and came to her. Only Ron took note of the clothes, and note of how they were neither Harry's.nor his, and they were unmistakably male. Then how had Hermione gotten them?  
" What happened?" Rose asked softly, coming to clasp one of Hermione's hands.  
" Nothing, Rose. Nothing." Hermione said. Her statement, however, was overruled when Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall Apparated into the Granger living room.  
" My dear Miss Granger!" McGonagall cried, and came to clasp Hermione in a hug.  
" In your room, Granger?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded, and they both walked up the stairs, talking in hushed voices.  
" What. Was. That?" Ron asked, staring amazedly at the two teachers disappearing up the stairs.  
" I don't know." Ginny said. Lupin appeared at that moment, looking flustered and slightly excited.  
" Come you four, we have to go." Lupin said.  
" What, no!" Ginny and Rose cried.  
" Yes." Lupin said, looking neither at Hermione, nor near the stairs, where Draco was.  
" Why do we have to go?" Ron asked as Lupin Apparated before answering.  
" We'll find out what you're hiding Hermione. Count on it." Harry kissed her hand in a sarcastic way, and left, Hermione knowing he was angry with her for her lack of trust in him. Ron wouldn't acknowledge her, and Ginny was flushed. Only Rose seemed calm. Rose was the one Hermione was worried about. She seemed to know too much, and her eyes made Hermione remember someone.  
" You have him. Here." Rose said.  
" I don't know what you mean." Hermione said, flushing pink.  
" Yes you do Mione. You hold my brother in your room. Is he all right? May I see him?" Rose asked. Hermione looked at her, stunned.  
" What?" Hermione asked.  
" Yes, I know, surprising. He knows who I am, so don't worry. I haven't seen him since last year, and wish to see him. Please?" Rose asked.  
  
" Sure." Hermione said, and led the girl up the stairs and into her room, where Draco was speaking in a normal voice, color returned, to Professors Snape and McGonagall.  
" Draco!" Rose cried. Draco looked over, and smiled brightly.  
" Rose Dawson!" he said happily, and motioned her over. She hugged his arm, as she noticed the bandage.  
" How are you?" she asked.  
" Sore. You?" he asked.  
" I'm fine. I'm attending school with you this year." She said.  
" Your House?" he asked.  
" Gryffindor." She replied.  
" So, you get to meet famous Harry Potter and the Goody-Goodies." Draco teased.  
" I already have, actually. I am rooming with him and the Weasleys for the months the school is not in session." Rose answered.  
" So, you've met the Weasleys. You look like one, now that I think about it, with all that red hair you cart around." Draco said.  
" At least mine isn't blonde as the sun." Rose retorted, smiling. Draco then noticed Hermione, looking small and out of place in his clothes.  
" Miea!" he said. Hermione smiled shyly. He tried to sit up, so he could offer her a place to sit next to him, but she rushed over, and made him stay down.  
" That's what got us in this mess in the first place. Stay down." Hermione laughed.  
" Yes Miea." He responded, in a tone Hermione didn't like.  
" You're making fun of me!" she laughed.  
" Just a tiny bit, I assure you." He said. Professors Snape and McGonagall noticed the exchange, and were suitably stunned. A Malfoy associating with a Muggle Born witch, GRANGER of all people, and now, a sister all had thought just a woman who had the features of the proud Malfoy family. Her hair was what concealed her, it being the fire red it was, but she and Draco bore resemblances to each other. Their eyes, color different, were shaped the same. His were a storm cloud grey, hers a blue like nighttime.  
" You'd better go, Miss Dawson. I'm sure that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are worried, as is the Weasley boy." McGonagall said.  
" Yes, you are right. I had promised Virginia a shopping day. Farewell." Rose said, and Apparated.  
" She sounds just like you." Hermione said, sitting carefully by his side.  
" Rose is tough to handle." Draco said.  
" Why is she a Dawson?" Hermione asked.  
" That is the name she took, she is a Malfoy, like I am, but refuses the name, she despises it, you see, and I had told her to make herself up a name, so she did. She borrowed it from some guy she went to school with back home." Draco said.  
" Miss Granger. I see you have done an excellent job with Mr. Malfoy here. I commend you on your excellent work. He should be well, even with this mishap, in about a week. You may then go about in Diagon Alley, but Draco, you MUST stay with Hermione." McGonagall said.  
" I promise you Professor, that will not be difficult." Draco said, bestowing on Hermione a most heated look. Hermione flushed scarlet, and fiddled with the sleeves of 'her' sweatshirt. Sirius, McGonagall, and Snape finished, took their leave, and left Hermione alone with Draco.  
" I-I borrowed your clothes. I hope you don't mind, but the ones I had 'stolen' from Harry and Ron were ruined." Hermione said.  
" Keep them. I like the thought of you wearing my clothes." Draco smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, with more courage this time.  
" Draco." Hermione started, then lost confidence.  
" Did you mean what you said, when you said you loved me?" Draco asked, the question holding all his happiness in the answer.  
" Yes." Hermione whispered.  
" The you should know that I love you." Draco said softly, lifting her eyes to his.  
" Do you?" she asked.  
" More than anything." He said.  
" So.I have your heart?" Hermione asked.  
" If I have yours in return." Draco responded.  
" Oh yes. You have my heart Draco Malfoy, and so much more." Hermione whispered against his lips. 


	5. The Bonds of Love Grow

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! This was just a story I wrote on a whim, and I am so glad you all like it! Gads! I never thought anyone would read it! Please keep reviewing. I am currently writing Chapter  
Six, and it should be up soon. Oh, and I know I haven't put up a disclaimer, but I bet you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, you all  
being the smart kids you are!  
Love,  
RoSe-DaWsOn-HeRmIoNe-WeAsLeY  
  
Chapter Five: The Bonds of Love Grow  
  
Hermione had never felt like this before. Draco, bedridden as he was, never let her leave in the morning without letting him see her, and compliment her on something, whether it be her hair, her eyes, or her smile. Hermione hadn't thought that her worst enemy would become her greatest love. Yet, it had happened. He would be up and around tomorrow, according to McGonagall's schedule. Hermione couldn't wait. She had shopping to do for Hogwarts, and she wanted Draco with her.  
  
Draco stood for the first time since his nearly fatal coming to Granger House. He stretched, and got dressed in black pants and a black turtleneck. He took off his emblem, a serpent, and he held it in his hand. He planned to give it to Hermione today. The object of his thoughts came running in, in a pair of old and worn jeans, and his sweatshirt on. He smiled at her, and she came and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
" Good to be up?" she asked.  
" You have no idea." He said.  
" Will you come to Diagon Alley with me?" Hermione asked.  
" You don't care if your fellow Gryffindors see us together?" he asked her, taking one of her hands and playing with her fingers.  
" I couldn't care less. I love you Draco." Hermione whispered, and lifted her face for his kiss. He kissed her softly, and nodded.  
" All right then. Grab your Hogwarts letter, and I'll get mine, and we'll Apparate to the Three Broomsticks. That good?" he asked.  
" Can we get lunch before we shop?" she asked.  
" Miea, anything you want." Draco said sincerely.  
" I love you." She said again.  
" I love you." He said.  
  
They Apparated into the back room of the Three Broomsticks, and walked out, holding hands. Draco felt Hermione squeeze his fingers, and he looked over at her to see her looking.happy. She didn't look nervous, or ashamed, but happy, as if she WANTED to be there with him. He felt his heart soar.  
" What table Miea?" he asked her.  
" Uh.how bout right there?" she asked, motioning to a booth in the middle. So, she wasn't going to go for the back, and try to hide.  
" All right, you go sit, and I'll get menus." He said. No Hogwarts students were in the establishment that early, so Draco went up to Madam Rosmerta, and asked for two menus.  
" Here you are Mr. Malfoy." She said, smiling.  
" Thanks." He took the menus to the table, and took the chair next to Hermione.  
" Let's see.what do you want to drink?" Draco asked her.  
" Butterbeer, defiantly. You?" she asked.  
" I'll have the same." Draco said. They were silent for a while, as they both looked for what they wanted to eat.  
" Decided?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.  
" I think I'll just have.a salad. I'm not really hungry, and my side hurts." He said, and then stiffened. He didn't want Hermione to think they had to leave because of him.  
" Really? Do you need anything?" she asked, worry crossing her perfect features.  
" No, I'm fine. Really." He said, kissing her lightly.  
" I'm going to go get the butterbeers from the bar. Can you place the orders, please?" she asked.  
" It'll cost you." Draco teased.  
" Oh, and what do I owe you, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, feigning impatience.  
" A kiss, my lovely Miea." Draco said.  
" Granted." Hermione said, and leaned over to kiss him passionately.  
" Thank you." He said, and passed a hand over her hair.  
  
He went to Madam Rosmerta again, and was waiting for her to finish talking with the man manning the bar, when almost half of Hogwarts came streaming in. DAMN. Did everyone come in at the EXACT same time? He saw Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley, Ron Weasley, his sister Rose, and many other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws come in chatting and laughing. He stiffened, and gasped slightly, as pain like fire shot down his side. Ok, that hadn't been funny. He gripped the bar tighter, as nausea swept him.  
" Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?" Madam Rosmerta asked worriedly.  
" Fine. Draco whispered. Just as suddenly as it had occurred, it was over, and Draco felt better.  
" Really? Shall I get your companion, Miss Granger?" she asked.  
" No, I'm fine. I'd like to order two salads please." He said, and handed over the proper number of Galleons. He waited as they were prepared, and caught Harry and the others go over to Hermione. Moment of truth. Did she love him, or would she try and hide it?  
  
Hermione set Draco's butterbeer down, and opened hers. She drank some of hers, and started when Hogwarts students began to stream in in droves. She saw members of the D.A. come in, along with Rose. Harry and Ron were laughing over something, and Ginny seemed preoccupied. She sat up straighter. Time to tell everyone that she loved Draco Malfoy. But how?  
" Hermione!" Harry called, and she waved. She shot a look at Draco, who was now chatting with Madam Rosmerta as he waited for their salads.  
" Hi Harry!" Hermione said.  
" You should have told us you would have been here, we could have shopped together." Ginny said.  
" Oh, I'm here with someone." Hermione said.  
" Who?" Ginny asked, excited. Harry and Ron's eyes narrowed. They were VERY protective of her.  
" It's Dr-" she was cut off as Draco came back to the table, ignoring everyone gathered around.  
" Here Miea. I got all kinds of salad dressings, as you didn't say which one. There are like.thousands, you wouldn't believe." Draco said, setting the plates down. He left to get the dressings, and Hermione faced at least 40 stunned D.A. members.  
" I'm here with Draco Malfoy." Hermione finally answered.  
" What?" Harry asked silently, a deadly tone in his voice.  
" Harry, don't you DARE." Hermione said. Draco was barely healed. He couldn't take Harry, let alone Ron, who would be sure to come to his friend's aid. Draco came back, Madam Rosmerta with him, and they set the dressings down.  
" Thank you Madam Rosmerta." Draco said, and sat next to Hermione.  
" Any time Mr. Malfoy. Make sure to eat well, as we don't want a recurrence of the episode at the bar." She said, and Hermione noticed Draco stiffened when he heard her say that.  
" What recurrence?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
" I felt.bad for a moment, nothing to worry about." Draco said.  
" Was it your side?" she asked sharply.  
" Well, yes.but." She cut him off.  
" Here." she handed him a bottle of potion from her purse.  
" You DIDN'T." Draco said.  
" I did. Now take it." Hermione demanded. Draco sighed, and did as he was told.  
" The things I do for you Miea." Draco teased, and leaned over to kiss her mouth lightly. All 40 people around them in took a breath.  
" Get the FUCK away from her Malfoy. Now." Ron breathed. Draco looked over at them.  
" No Ron, I won't." Ron's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. He'd called Ron.Ron.  
" You'd better, or I'll help you do so." Harry and Seamus said together. Hermione looked at all the male D.A. members, and saw that they were prepared to help. This could not happen. Draco would not fight back. One, because of her, and two, he knew he could not win.  
" He will NOT." Hermione said, standing. Draco did as well.  
" Excuse me?" Lavender asked.  
" He is here with me. We are here TOGETHER." Hermione enunciated. Rose's eyes lit up with happiness.  
" He's a Malfoy, Hermione, and Malfoy's are nothing but scum." Seamus shouted. Draco stepped up, and glared into Seamus's eyes. Rose had gone white, and Hermione stepped to her.  
" Take that back. If it was meant only for me, I wouldn't care, but Finnigan, you just insulted my sister. Now, apologise to her." Draco snarled.  
" No, brother, that is not necessary." Rose said, her hair seeming to glow like fire as she stepped up and took his arm. Ron's face paled, and Harry seemed not to be able to form coherent sentences.  
" I thought you were a Dawson!" Ron accused.  
" I am. I renounced my Malfoy name, but that does not mean I take the insults to my real name kindly. My brother is an honorable man, and as such, should be treated with the same respect as you yourselves." Rose said, her chin thrust in the air.  
" Honorable my arse." Ron muttered. Rose's eyes flamed with anger, and she stepped up to him, slapping him smartly.  
" You are rude Mr. Weasley. Apologise." Rose hissed.  
" No." Ron snapped, coming up face to face with her.  
" Rose." Draco took her arm, and tried to drag her back, but his side shot with pain again, and he dropped her arm with an almost silent moan. He leaned over, and gripped the table for dear life.  
" Draco?" Hermione asked, and grabbed his arm.  
" No!" Rose said, taking his other arm. Harry and Ron seemed to notice something was terribly wrong, and they took Malfoy's arms in a strong grip as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.  
" Good Gods, what in bloody hell is wrong?" Ron gasped, as he hauled Malfoy's arm over his shoulder.  
" I'll tell you the story." Hermione said, the D.A. looking on with astonished eyes. " He was beaten and stabbed most ruthlessly by his father. He came to me, and I, along with Sirius and Snape, nursed him back to some semblance of health. But, that day you all came over, he fell out of my bed, and opened one of the more dangerous stab wounds. It has healed, yet now I realise not as well as I had thought." Hermione said.  
" I still don't know why you're here with him." Ron said.  
" That's quite simple, actually. I've fallen in love with him." Hermione said.  
" What?" Ginny cried.  
" Yes. He's.like no one I've ever been with. He cares for me like no one. He reminds me of you and Harry, Ron, actually." Hermione said.  
" He'd better not!" Ron said angrily. Draco moaned, and Harry yanked him higher up.  
" Hermione.we'd better get him down." Harry said. He touched Draco's side, and his hand came away with some blood.  
" Jesus." Ron murmured. Rose was white, and Ginny's face had little color in it. Hermione had tears gathering in her eyes. Ron and Harry Apparated to Hermione's house, and the girls followed shortly after.  
  
Draco woke in Hermione's bed, with someone staring over him. The 'someone' had raven hair, and Draco thought he could make out green eyes. Potter.  
" Malfoy?" H arry asked.  
" Don't shout, damn you." Draco whispered.  
" Ah, you seem all right. Water?" Harry asked, holding up a glass. Draco nodded, and Harry helped him drink.  
" Thanks." Draco said, not looking him in the eye.  
" Hermie's worried, and you sister is about to have an apoplexy. Can they come in?" Harry asked.  
" Send Miea in first." Draco said. Harry nodded, and went to the door. Just as quickly, Miea came in, her eyes wild and worried.  
" Draco! Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.  
" I'm fine. Really, I am." He said.  
" No, you aren't!" Hermione said angrily.  
" Ok, I'm not." He agreed. She was angry now, angry with him for pretending.  
" Gods, I was so worried, you just don't know." Miea said.  
" I can guess." Draco answered. Hermione leaned over and touched foreheads with him.  
" I love you so much." Hermione said.  
" And I you Miea." Draco said.  
" Rose is worried, can she come in?" Hermione asked.  
" Send her on in. Miea." He stopped Hermione's leaving.  
" Yes?" Hermione asked.  
" Check your calendar." Draco said. Hermione pulled a face, and went to do as he said. She gasped.  
" School!" she said.  
" Yep. I get to see how the Muggles live." Draco smiled.  
" Wait." Hermione said, and called Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rose into the room.  
" Yeah Mione?" Harry asked.  
" Would you all like to come to Muggle High School with Draco and I?" Hermione asked.  
" YEA!" Ginny and Rose cried. Harry and Ron pulled a face, but nodded.  
" Excellent." Draco said 


	6. Trust In Love

Chapter Six: Trust In Love  
  
*So so so so so sorry for the delay, I got so busy, and it was a nightmare, and I hope that you guys don't hate me TOO much!  
RoSe-DaWsON-HeRmIOnE-WeAsLeY  
  
Hermione dressed carefully for the first day of being a Muggle. Draco, owning very few Muggle clothes, had gone out yesterday, after being assured of his health, and bought some. He hadn't let Hermione see them, and she couldn't wait to see how he looked IN them.  
" Miea?" Draco called. Hermione took one last look at herself. Her hair was its natural curl. She wore a long denim skirt, and a half sleeved pink top, and black top under that. Her hair was free, and it floated down to her waist. She'd nixed make-up except eye shadow, as she was too nervous to be sure of her accuracy.  
" Come on in." Hermione said. She turned around to see Draco staring at her. " Is it that bad?"  
" Gods Miea, you're stunning." Draco breathed, coming up and wrapping his arms around her waist. Draco wore a black turtleneck and black pants, his serpent insignia necklace hanging from his neck. She wore her own, a lion with rubies for eyes. It was a Hogwarts thing. When you were a sixth year, the professor who led your House sent you an insignia necklace, with your House name and graduation year on the back. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and even Rose had one. Draco held the only Slytherin one in the company of all Gryffindors.  
" You smell really good." Hermione said, turning in his arms to rest her head on his shoulder.  
" So do you." Draco whispered.  
" You guys ready?" Harry asked, coming in. He wore khakis and a red collared shirt. His insignia was caught on his collar.  
" I'm sure they are, and Harry, try to be careful when dressing." Ginny laughed, lifting his necklace off his collar and laying it against his chest.  
" Maybe you'll help me next time." Harry said. Ginny blushed scarlet.  
" Harry James Potter!" Ginny laughed.  
" Come on now, my parents are driving us up there so we can get our schedules." Hermione said.  
  
They arrived with very little mess, Draco holding Hermione's hand tenderly.  
" It's time darling." Draco said, kissing her hand gently.  
" I'm so worried." Hermione said.  
" You'll be brilliant. I might even have to fight off the boys." Draco teased.  
" Look." Hermione whispered. She pointed to Rose and Ron, who were both in a heated discussion about Quidditch. Both didn't realise that they were holding each other's hand.  
" Come on." Harry held Ginny's hand, and they walked into the school. Draco, Harry, and Ron drew many admiring stares from the girls standing around.  
" Where to now?" Harry asked Hermione, brushing a hand over her hair.  
" Here, I think." Hermione said, pointing to an office.  
" Harry." Ginny said. He looked at her, smiling warmly. He wrapped his arm about her waist, and took her other hand.  
" Ginny?" Harry said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. Ginny blushed becomingly, and smiled up at him.  
" I'm worried." Hermione whispered softly, to Draco. He squeezed her hand.  
" Don't worry, my love. I'm here for you." Draco said lovingly. Hermione turned a brilliant smile on him.  
" Thank you." She said.  
  
Rose and Ginny's schedules were the same, but they shared lunch and Algebra II with Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron. Draco and Ron had the same schedules, and Harry and Hermione shared the same schedules, except for the lunch and Algebra thing.  
" I'll see you at lunch, all right? Have a great time, and Miea?" Draco said, keeping a light hold on her hand.  
" Yes?" she asked.  
" I'm there for you." He said, and turned to walk with Ron to their first class, Astronomy.  
" Come on Gin, we're gonna be late for French III if you don't hurry!" Rose called, and they dashed off down the hall, drawing the eyes of boys who couldn't take their eyes off the stunning girls.  
" Ready Mione?" Harry asked.  
" Yeah." Harry and Hermione had signed up for P.E., both having loved it as children when they lived as Muggles. They walked into the gym, Harry carrying his Hogwarts bag, Hermione carrying a binder and her bag. The class was sitting on bleachers, and everyone looked up when the twosome came walking in. Harry glanced nervously at Hermione. The coach looked up from where she was taking roll for the class.  
" New ones, eh? Here, give me your schedules." She snatched the papers from Harry and Hermione's hands.  
" Uh." Harry said softly.  
" Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" The woman asked.  
" Yes." Hermione answered, shifting her bag.  
" All right, stand here a sec. CLASS!" The woman shouted, and Harry cringed, shooting Hermione an amused look. Hermione smiled back. The students all looked down at the coach.  
" What woman?" one student yelled.  
" Jordan! I'm writing you up for that! Now, guys, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ok, you guys can just sit around, we aren't dressing out until tomorrow, ok?" the woman said.  
" Sure." Harry answered her. He and Hermione went off the other side of the gym as the other students did the same and began to whisper about the new students.  
" I hear there are four others. Two more boys and two more girls." A girl whispered.  
" I hear the boys are so HOT it isn't funny!" Her friend answered.  
" Judging by him, I'd say they are. Gods, look at his eyes. Have you ever seen sexier eyes?" the first girl sighed.  
" I bet he has a six-pack, what do you bet?" her friend said. Harry rolled his eyes, and Hermione burst out laughing.  
" Do you think he has a girlfriend?" the first girl asked.  
" I do, actually. Her name is Ginny. What's your name?" Harry said, whirling on the girls, making them jump.  
" I'm Alyssa, and this is Morgan." The first girl said.  
" Hullo Alyssa, Morgan. I'm Harry, and this is Hermione. We've known each other since we were eleven." Harry said, and he and Hermione walked off, Hermione trying to hold her laughter in.  
" Did you see their faces?" Hermione said, burying her head in Harry's shoulder as she laughed.  
" Oh Gods, that was fun!" Harry laughed, and threw his bag on top of Hermione's. Hermione sat down on the gym floor, Harry on the bench right behind her. She sat in between his legs, and he began to give her a shoulder rub.  
" I wonder how the others are." Hermione said, sighing gently.  
" I bet Ron and Draco are giving their teacher hell, and Rose and Ginny are being perfect angels, like always." Harry teased.  
  
" Look at that!" Alyssa cried. She was referring to the new kids, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The boy was giving the girl a shoulder rub, and they were talking comfortably between themselves, as if they had known each other forever.  
" They've been friends for almost seven years!" Morgan said.  
" How do you know how old they are?" Alyssa asked sharply.  
" It's on their schedules." Morgan answered defensively. Suddenly, the door to the gym slammed open, and a tall redheaded boy came running in, carrying a pass and a piece of paper.  
" Hermione!" he cried, and she stood up to accept the redhead into her arms.  
" My Gods, if it's possible, he's almost hotter than the raven haired one!" Alyssa sighed.  
" And that WHORE knows him!" Morgan said.  
" She seems to know all these new kids. Who are they, and where did they come from?" Alyssa asked.  
" I don't know, but I plan to find out." Morgan said, a plan already forming in her mind.  
  
Hermione and Harry were talking of Dumbledore, and how he was probably fixing the school this very minute, and how much Snape probably hated it, when the door of the gym opened loudly, and Hermione jumped.  
" What in the.Ron!" Harry cried. Hermione stood, and accepted Ron's hug.  
" Hermione!" Ron cried.  
" What?" she asked.  
" I need your help! I don't understand any of this!" Ron moaned.  
" It's Astronomy Ron, just like Astronomy at school!" Hermione said, feeling a little guilty at the harried expression on her best friend's face.  
" But they don't ask for star charts here! They want all these calculations!" Ron said.  
" Oh, that's easy Ron. Here, take my calculator. You know how to use a calculator, right?" Hermione asked nervously. Knowing Ron, he'd somehow blow up the school with a simple calculator.  
" Dad taught me, with help from Ginny." Ron said distractedly, and he turned it on. Then, the hottest guy (to all the Muggle high school girls) came walking in. He wore a black turtleneck, and black pants. His almost silver blond hair hung attractively in his face, and he walked with the assurance of someone well versed in the ways of the world.  
" She can't possibly know HIM!" Morgan cried. He headed to the coach, and spoke a few silent words to her. She nodded, and pointed at Hermione, Harry, and the still yet unknown boy. He nodded at her, and headed off toward the three. Hermione looked up, and then ran toward the boy. He caught her up with easy grace, and brought her down only to connect his lips passionately with hers. Her arms wound around his neck and he brought her to stand very close to him.  
" WHAT IN THE HELL!" Alyssa said, venom in her voice. That new girl wasn't about to keep the blond boy, no matter if she dated him or not.  
  
" Draco!" Hermione said.  
" How'd you get out of class?" Ron asked.  
" I said that you would have gotten lost, and I volunteered to find you." Draco said, his fingers playing with Hermione's.  
" Wicked." Ron approved.  
" I was just helping Ron with Astronomy. How bout you? Are you doing well?" Hermione asked Draco, treading her fingers into his hair.  
" I'm fine Miea." Draco said softly. Hermione smiled, but Draco could tell, she was the one who needed asking if she was doing well.  
" Are you all right?" he asked her.  
" I'm all right." Hermione reassured him. Draco didn't look reassured, but he smiled at her, and laid a gentle kiss on her head.  
" Come on Draco, we'd better get back." Ron said, squeezing Hermione's hand and clapping Harry on the back. Harry waved as Draco, blowing one last kiss at Hermione, and Ron left. Hermione plopped back down, and drew out a romance book she had packed with her. Harry sat down on her right side and looked over her shoulder.  
" Hermione Natalie Granger! You of all people.READING THAT??" Harry cried. Hermione laughed.  
" Why can't I read it?" Hermione asked.  
" Oh, never mind!" Harry said, and pulled out his set of headphones and his CD player, a gift from Hermione last year. He put them on, and laid his head on Hermione's shoulder as she read her book and Harry fell asleep.  
  
A shrill bell awoke Hermione, and Harry started, his head falling heavily from Hermione's shoulder. Hermione stretched, and tucked her book into her bag. She yawned. She must have fallen asleep, just as Harry had. Harry took the headphones off, and left them to dangle around his neck. He grabbed his bag, and handed Hermione hers. They walked in silence, and Hermione took out her schedule to see what she and Harry had next. World History. Hermione walked down a long hallway, milling with the students, and noticed that she and Harry were getting looks.  
" Harry! Hermione!" It was Rose and Ginny, calling from a side hallway.  
" Guys! How was French?" Harry asked, placing a light kiss on Ginny's cheek.  
" Great. Rose knew so much French, she astounded the teacher!" Ginny laughed, and put her arm around Harry's waist.  
" Where are you and Rose headed now?" Hermione asked.  
" Chemistry. How about you two?" Rose asked as she shifted her bag.  
" World History." Harry answered.  
" We'd better go, on this map Chemistry is like halfway across the school." Rose said.  
" Wait! Ginny, how do you like Muggle school?" Hermione asked.  
" It's all right, French was easy, as most of our spells are either Latin or French, but I don't expect them all to be that easy." Ginny said. She and Rose then left, both waving. Hermione and Harry stepped into a crowded classroom, and went to the teacher, giving her their schedules as the arrived.  
" New, are you?" she asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione then wondered.how were Draco and Ron?  
  
As it happened, Draco and Ron were having problems. Their next class was some computer class, and as wizards, they had never used a computer before. Draco had vague knowledge about them, but Ron knew zip. Draco and Ron sat next to each other, and their teacher instructed them to turn their machine on. Draco hadn't the slightest idea how that was to accomplished, and looking over at Ron's obviously puzzled face, he didn't either. Draco looked for any obvious sign that said 'ON' or something. Nothing did. He looked up in time to see Ron whack his computer. Hard.  
" Mr Weasley! You do not hit the computer!" the teacher, a woman named Mrs. Hawthorne, scolded.  
" Yes ma'am." Ron said, and shot Draco a look that said plainly, 'Then how the hell do I get the thing to come ON?' Draco shrugged, and looked back at the stubbornly blank screen of his computer.  
" Here." one of the girls he'd seen staring at him in Hermione and Harry's P.E. class leaned over and pushed a button on the lower right hand of his computer.  
" Thanks." He said, and she turned Ron's on as well.  
" Have you never used a computer?" she asked.  
" Never." Ron answered as he was enthralled by the colors.  
" Strange. my name's Alyssa. Yours are?" she asked.  
" I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco answered.  
" Ron Weasley." Ron said, not looking away form his computer. Ron jumped when the computer made a noise.  
" Nice to meet you. What school did you transfer from?" Alyssa asked.  
" Hogw-" Ron began, but Draco elbowed him in the ribs.  
" We came from that school over.over." Draco stumbled.  
" Mawr?" The girl asked.  
" Yes! That's the one. Mawr." Draco said.  
" Oh." Alyssa said. Draco had a bad feeling about this Alyssa girl. He didn't think he'd like her one little bit. 


	7. Author Note

Ok, I've noticed that people are STILL reading this, to my surprise! And since this has happened, I will write more, and have chapter seven in at least two days. So please, do bare with me. Thanks! 


	8. Author Note 2

Due to the fact that I just got a review for this story (amazing, since I thought that story was dead) I will be writing the next chapter and updating in two days. This is due to the review from HPobsession (not correctly right, but almost) I will update. I SWEAR!

Courtney


	9. Last Note! I Swear

Readers:

I am writing as we speak, and happen to be almost done (about two pages away) with chapter seven. It took a little longer than I thought, but I wanted to have something that you would LIKE reading. So, be patient—IT WILL BE UP TONIGHT!

Sorry about the long hiatus—I really didn't think anyone was reading this.


	10. Timing It Right

Chapter Seven: Timing It Right 

**A/N: I'm sure I don't have to say this, but: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT EVEN A PORTION. **

**I have to thank everyone who reviewed, because it made me feel good, and I realised, once I started writing again, that I missed this story. Please review, and do tell me HONESTLY what you think. If you think I could do something better, TELL ME. I can't improve if you don't help me do so. Also, if you have an idea or something you'd like to see happen at, what one reviewer referred to as 'Muggle High', I'd be glad to try and fit it in.**

**Lastly, all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own. I do not have a beta, so I'm relying on Word, which doesn't always catch them all. I apologise in advance. Also, I am an American, born and bred. Please, do not castrate me on my use of pounds. I'll try to do so, but if my amounts are off, or I accidentally use dollars, please, it isn't THAT important to the story. When we get back to the Wizarding World, it'll be better, because I am well versed in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.**

**Courtney, the Harry Potter/Phantom of the Opera lover**

Draco looked up at the girl still standing near him. She had this look on her face that reminded him of his father.

" Can I help you?" Draco asked her.

" Oh no, but be sure to come to me if you need help." Alyssa said, and blew him a kiss. Draco shuddered as she walked away. She disturbed him, and she made him think that she knew all his secrets, all his fears, and all his insecurities.

" That is one scary girl." Ron said as he started clicking his mouse madly. Draco agreed.

Rose and Ginny, while the boys were learning computers, were currently learning the science of…well, science. Chemistry to be precise, and were watching with apprehension as the teacher added some unknown chemical to a beaker full of chemicals on her desk. Rose backed away slightly, and Ginny greatly wished that she had not come with Hermione and Draco on this foolhardy experience. Muggle school, indeed. The woman was about to add something else when Ginny shot up her hand.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She blurted. This was even more excruciating that Potions, but at least there she knew what she was doing, and wasn't doubtful of her professor's experience with dangerous potions.

"I am sorry Ginevra, but I am doing a demonstration." She said.

Harry and Hermione walked into History together, and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello. I am Mrs. Wallace. Can I see your schedules?" she asked. They handed them to her. "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter? Ok, take the two seats…right there." She said. Hermione sighed. It seemed she was getting pickier about her schools, because she couldn't ever remember—not learning. Hogwarts always challenged her—whether in the way of scholastics or people—but here she was flying. It was easier than she remembered. Harry also seemed to have an easy time with the work. Hermione was listening to Mrs. Wallace wax on the Civil War when she noticed a girl staring at her. Hermione rubbed her hair self-consciously (just in case it was sticking up, her curls tended to do that) but didn't find anything wrong. She wracked her brain—she remembered meeting that girl—Morgan! That was it! She'd met her in gym class, when she was sitting with Harry, and before Draco came.

"Can anyone tell me when the Battle of Antietam was?" Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?" the teacher pointed to her, a bit of shock in her voice.

"September 17, 1862." Hermione answered promptly."Correct." Mrs. Wallace said, and Harry gave her thumbs up. "All right. You each get a battle and I want at least some work done before the end of class. Morgan—will you team up with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger and explain to them how I do projects?" Mrs. Wallace asked.

"Of course Mrs. Wallace." Morgan said, and Hermione watched the blonde turn her desk to face Harry. Her feet were nearly in his lap, and Harry was trying hard to avoid them. "Hi again. Morgan Tanner. And you're Hermione and Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again." Hermione said, drawing the girl's attention to her. "So, how do we do this?"

Draco and Ron had to unfortunately rely on Alyssa's help to get through class, since neither knew how to run a computer competently. It was on top of Draco's list to get Hermione to teach him. Alyssa, meanwhile, sat extremely close to his person (and if he was still the womanizer he had prided himself on, this wouldn't have bothered him) and continually touched his thigh or his hair. Ron was having a grand old time, laughing at Draco's expressions. When the bell rang, Draco shot out of his chair so quickly that he knocked it over, and slammed his leg into the table holding the computers, making them shake violently.

"I'll see you later, then?" Alyssa asked. Draco made some sort of half-hearted gesture, and took off. Ron caught up with him down the hallway, laughing loudly and drawing stares.

"Malfoy—I've never seen you discomposed. It's hilarious. Bloody hilarious." Ron said. **A/N: My Ron is going to be intelligent. I despise it when people make Ron out to be an idiot. So yes, Ron is going to know words like 'discomposed'.**

"Shut up Weasley. Remember, I'm dating your best friend—the female one. I can tell her that you were mean to me, and she'll beat you up." Draco said sarcastically, and Ron laughed, punching him in the shoulder so hard that Draco had to force himself not to check if he had a bruise.

"Malfoy, you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Ron said, hitching his bag onto his shoulder.

"Gee, thanks." Draco retorted.

The rest was a blur, and Draco was starving by the time he asked a boy named Michael where the cafeteria was. Ron and he walked into a room that even a fourth of the Great Hall wouldn't fit into. Ron was, to say the least, amazed.

"Wow. It's tiny." He said. Draco agreed. He liked the cavernous Great Hall, where he wasn't crowded into his classmates. Here he knew that if he didn't already have it, he'd be developing a case of claustrophobia. He stood with Ron, propped against a wall, scanning heads and faces for Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Rose, because neither boy carried Muggle money, and even if they did, they had no idea how to count it.

"Ron! Draco!" both turned to catch Ginny waving her arms wildly over in a sunny corner when she, Rose, Hermione, and Harry had dumped their bags and books. Hermione waved, and Draco felt a genuine smile cross his face for the first time that day. They made their way through the crowd, ignoring stares, and set their things among that of their friends. Draco hugged Hermione tightly as Ron greeted Harry, his sister, and Rose.

"You doing all right?" she asked, her small hands smoothing his hair from his face. He caught one and placed a kiss in the palm.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Although I have to say—I haven't been this happy to see a familiar face in a long, long time." Draco replied, and hugged Hermione again. Hermione laughed, and took his hand.

"You must be starving. Unlike Hogwarts, there aren't going to be that many choices for lunch. Let's see what we've got to choose from." She said, and the group wandered over to the line of humanity, and looked at familiar food cooked unfamiliar ways.

"On second thought—" Draco began, but Hermione looked up at him.

"You need to eat, you still need to build strength, and besides, it isn't that bad. Also, Mum and Dad are taking us out tonight to celebrate, so you can have one mediocre meal before then." She said, and Draco conceded. He'd never conceded to what he would have once called a Mudblood in his life. Hermione was changing him—for the better, he hoped—and he truly prayed that this would hold. This soft, idyllic time that he'd never before experienced.

A couple of boys joined them for lunch—apparently Rose and Ginny had met them in Physics—and Ron was busy staring one down named Samuel while he asked Hermione for a couple of pounds.

"What do you need it for?" she asked suspiciously, staring at the huge tray of food Ron had polished off without a thought.

"Dessert." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes, but handed him the money. He jumped up, and was joined by a blue-haired boy who was staring at Ginny from three tables over. Draco was playing with a long strand of Hermione's hair when he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder. Her turned to meet the cold, cold eyes of Alyssa. He didn't even know her last name.

"Hello again Draco. May I ask for an introduction to your friends?" she asked.

"Uh, well… that's my sister, Rose Dawson. That's Ron's sister, Ginevra Weasley, but she prefers to be called Ginny, and that's Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend." He said, adding emphasis to the last two words, and if possible, Alyssa's eyes grew sharper.

"Ah, hello. I had wondered if—well, never mind. I'll see you in Algebra, right?" she asked, and Draco wished that he hadn't let the girl see his schedule.

"Yeah." He said and let out a huge breath when she walked away with her friends.

"Well, she's pretty." Hermione said. Draco turned stunned eyes on her.

"Her? Yeah, if you're into ice princesses." He said. Hermione turned puzzled eyes on him.

"That's what your friends called me. 'Ice Princess'." Hermione said. Draco smiled, realising her worry.

"You're more a Fiery Lioness than an Ice Princess, my dear, and I prefer my lionesses." He said, and Hermione laughed.

"You useless flatterer. It's any wonder I get truth from you." She said.

"I tell the truth?" he said, and earned a smack. "Kidding!" he said.

Alyssa wasn't happy with what she'd overheard. Not a bit of it. But then again, Draco Malfoy was an unusual boy. Maybe he needed a bit of prodding.

Draco had hated numbers ever since he could comprehend them. Which made Algebra his least favourite lesson. However, one perk was that Hermione sat right next to him; being the know-it-all he knew and loved. One downside was that Alyssa sat on his other side, and tried to continually get his attention, yet Draco made sure to lavish it all on Hermione, who, to his surprise, glowed under it. Although he knew she loved him, he had never thought that she would react as if he was something that she—needed.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you paying attention?" Mr. Madison snapped, and Draco jumped, accidentally shoving his book off his desk with his elbow. It smacked loudly into the tile floor.

"Uh—" Draco said.

"Kindly stop staring at Miss Granger, and listen." He said, and Hermione smiled at him when Mr. Madison turned his back.

"So, did everyone have a good day?" Mr. Granger asked as they all climbed into the back of the Granger van.

"Well, I sincerely feel threatened in Chemistry." Ginny said, and Mr. Granger laughed.

"I didn't exactly enjoy that class either. But give it time Ginerva, it will get better." He said.

Lucius Malfoy stalked around his library, trying hard not to kick anything. His son was gone, his wife was dead, and even with Harry Potter ensconced in the Muggle World, Lord Voldemort was unable to stage any truly successful attacks. But the most frustrating thing of all was that he had sent out—with the Dark Lord's blessing—fifty men to search for his son, and yet none had come back with any information on where Draco might have escaped. He was getting restless—and he wasn't agreeable when he was restless.

Draco had been given a spare room, which he now shared with Harry and Ron, and Ginny and Rose roomed with Hermione. Draco had taken his only child status for granted—but now he knew what it was like to live with two other men—two men he hadn't very much liked before, to boot. Ron had the loudest snores of anyone he'd ever met, and Harry, with his connection to the Dark Lord, had horrific nightmares that sometimes ended with his awaking screaming. They had increased in volume and intensity and frequency that that same night, after they came home, she sent an owl with all haste to Dumbledore, to get his opinion on Harry's dreams. Harry wouldn't speak of them, but Draco had a bad feeling they involved him, for Harry wouldn't meet his eyes whenever Hermione brought it up.

"Anyone hungry?" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs about three hours after the six had gotten home. Draco was sitting with Hermione in the 'common room' upstairs, and was getting assistance with his Algebra. Ron was playing poker with Rose, Harry, and Ginny, and jumped up at the mention of food.

"Coming Dad!" Hermione called. She and the girls closeted themselves in her room, and the boys shared an eye roll as they went to change into heavy sweaters and coats. The girls managed to finish within half an hour, and came down wearing coats, hats and scarves. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and she put his hat on his head.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For anything." He said, and received a kiss.

Lucius Malfoy was preparing for bed, his newest 'companion' waiting in bed, when Dolly, the upstairs house-elf, popped into the bedroom.

"Master, there be a guest wishing to sees you." She squeaked, cowering under his cold stare.

"Tell them to go away." He snarled, raising his hand to the elf. She cringed, but stayed.

"He is saying he has information about the young Master." She cried, and Lucius stopped.

"Really? I will be there in a moment." He said. His companion pouted as he left, and Lucius entered the library to see a disheveled Crabbe.

"Master Malfoy." The man said, throwing himself at Lucius's feet. Lucius's lip curled, and he glared at the useless scrap of humanity at his feet.

"Yes?" he snarled.

"I know where the young Master is. The Mudblood girl, Granger. He is there. He takes shelter in her Muggle home. He has been with her." The man said, and Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"So, he has taken with Miss Granger. Order a ten-man squad. Tell them that the Granger house is to be destroyed with everyone in it—except my son. He is to come back alive. The rest can burn, for all I care."

**Well—that's chapter seven. Please do not kill me for the cliffhanger. I will have chapter eight by later Friday/early Saturday because I'll be writing on Wednesday, but I go out of town on Thursday, and I'll be back Friday, so I'll write then, but I might not finish till Saturday. But that's the latest it'll be up. **

**Review, because I love them, and because it'll help me improve!**

**Sorry this is late, but FanFiction WOULD NOT let me upload yesterday night. I was so mad, but I just wanted to let you all know.**


	11. Running

Chapter Eight: Running 

They got home late after dinner, because Mr. Granger's car stalled on the highway, and it took two hours to get a tow truck and another hour to get the car checked. Finally, Mr. Granger called a cab and sent them home, Mrs. Granger telling Hermione to use her cell phone (Draco became confused at this) if there were any problems. Hermione let them into the cold, dark house at about one in the morning, and, since everyone was wired anyway, they grabbed blankets and pillows and settled in the living room to watch, what Hermione promised they would like, moving pictures. Movies, she called them. Draco had seen a little…television, wasn't it?—when he'd been incapacitated, but he hadn't really gotten the novelty of the situation. Ron, however, found it utterly enthralling. His sister, however, fell asleep within twenty minutes, and the others after that, until Draco was the only one awake, enjoying the deep silence that permeated the room, and his heart. Hermione rested gently against him, and he passed his hand gently over her shoulder, stroking the soft skin. He rested his head back against Ginevra's knees, since she was so out of the world she wouldn't even notice. He didn't even notice himself nodding off, until he was woken what felt seconds later by a gasp of pain, it seemed only he heard.

"Potter?" he asked, and turned to see the raven headed boy sitting straight up, Ginny's head still in his lap, rubbing his forehead. Draco knew what that meant—Hermione had told him often enough.

"My scar…" he murmured. Draco eased Hermione off of him, laying her down gently. He eased into a crouch, and Potter stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but Draco motioned for him to be quiet. Harry wasn't The-Boy-Who-Could-Take-A-Hint for nothing, and immediately disentangled himself from Ginevra, and climbed over the back of the couch. Both boys sat crouched in the half-light from the moon, dressed down to boxers and t-shirts. Harry was at least armed—Draco's wand was in Hermione's room, where she had left it after their Hogsmeade trip, and he hadn't needed it since.

"Send an owl. Quickly Potter. To Hogwarts." Draco said, and Harry slunk into the kitchen, where Hedwig was to be found most nights, when she wasn't hunting. Draco went to the window, but could see nothing—clouds had obscured the only light. Potter caused Draco to jump when he reappeared at his side.

"They're here. Death Eaters. In the backyard. Two bodies are in the driveway—I think it's Hermione's parents. Obviously came home and were ambushed. Looks like Avada." Potter said, and Draco closed his eyes, silently damning his father to Hell.

"You have to get out. They'll do anything to have you dead. Wake the others, QUIETLY. Get them away from the house. Then, I'll do what I can to stall." Draco said.

"No. I'm staying with you. You'll need help." Potter protested. Draco rolled his eyes. This was no time for The-Boy-Hero to decide to use cheap dramatics.

"Impossible. You'd be killed." Draco said.

"And you won't?" Harry shot back.

"My father needs me. I'm his heir apparent, and the Dark Lord likes me." Draco said, flinching.

"Then you NEED help. Besides, Hermione won't leave you." That went straight to Draco's heart. He wouldn't—couldn't—lose Miea. That would take—everything.

"No. Take her—and go. Please. Please, Potter. Try to understand. I have to do this." Draco said, and Draco knew he wanted to argue, but he just left the room. Five seconds later, however, Draco found his wand shoved into his hand.

"You'll need this, at least." Potter said, and went to do Draco's bidding. Yet, he should have known Hermione followed no one's dictates but her own, and he soon found a handful of woman and curls in his arms.

"Let me help you, please!" Hermione cried softly. Draco cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't do this to me Hermione. Don't. I can't let you. Please understand." He said, and she started to cry. He kissed her harshly, and shoved her at Potter, who grasped her around the waist.

"NO!" she screamed, just as the kitchen door and window, where he, Potter, and Hermione had been, blew inward with the force of a curse.

"NO!" Hermione screamed before she felt herself flying backward. She landed against a wall, cracking her head against it. Then she felt her wrist tugged in a familiar grip, and she struggled against Ron as she tried to get back to where she could hear a battle. A battle between father and son.

"Hermione! Come on!" Harry had her now, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. She was dragged outside, where Harry used—to Hermione's astonishment—Avada on three Death Eaters, who fell to the ground. Behind them came Rose and Ginny, who were coughing from what was now a fire consuming her childhood home. They stumbled to the driveway, where Hermione tripped over her mother's body. She fell next to her mother, who, eyes open, lay sprawled next to their car.

"Mum! No!" Hermione cried, and grasped her mother's hand.

"Hermione! We can't stop! We have to go!" Harry yelled, and she heard Ginny crying for her brother before she felt herself wrenched along with Harry in Apparation.

Draco came face to face with his father quicker than he would have liked. His father wore the customary hood and cloak and mask of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, and pointed his wand now at his son.

"So, Draco. Consorting with Muggles. Mudbloods. Those you were taught from birth to loathe. And Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's whore of a best friend, no less. Tut, tut. I believed I had taught you better."

"You taught me _nothing_." Draco spat at his father's feet. His father's eyes narrowed, and his wand moved to point at Draco's chest.

"And honorable death it will be." Lucius said. Draco raised his chin.

"You don't know what honor is, Father." Draco said quietly, and prepared to die.

The Apparation wasn't far, and Hermione fell into Order hands immediately, as did Harry, Rose, and Ginny. Others were called to the ruins of Hermione's home, where they brought back the bodies of her parents, and that of many Death Eaters, including the ones Harry had killed. The bodies of Ron and Draco weren't found among the rubble. Hermione sat near her parents, resting on a bed in one of the many Order hideaways, and held her mother's hand. She felt two hands land on her shoulders, and turned her face upward to look into the kind, sad eyes of Remus Lupin.

"I am sorry Hermione." He whispered softly. Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Have you found Ron and Draco?" she asked.

"Just Ron's wand, amid the ruin of the kitchen." He said, and Hermione looked away. Her childhood friend and the man she loved—gone, within the space of a few minutes. Her entire world, shattered, because of her blood.

"Lucius Malfoy's hand was found, severed at the wrist, but nothing else. If he Apparated with then, then we'll find them." He said. Hermione didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything else.

Draco limped along with Ronald Weasley's arm draped across his back, helping the wizard move agonizingly slow (his leg had snapped when he had done some kind of curse so powerful that it caused the rest of Hermione's house to cave in around them). Ron was lolling in and out of consciousness, and Draco wasn't in great shape himself, knowing his right shoulder was broken, along with a few ribs.

"Where is this damn hideaway, Weasley?" Draco managed between deep gasps for air. Ron's head lolled against his shoulder.

"It's on here…" he pulled out a filthy sheet of parchment, and Draco wrinkled his nose at it.

"Excuse me?" he asked, taking it. Ron grabbed Draco's wand, muttering about idiotic Malfoys, and waved the wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ron gasped, and suddenly, the entire layout of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment, along with a house the Draco had never seen before, inside Hogsmeade.

"Unplottable and unseen to eyes that have not been chosen by Dumbledore himself. I'll lead you in." Ron said. Draco held the map until he stopped before the house. "The doorknob is right straight dead ahead of your left hand. There." He said, and Draco could have cried with relief when he and Weasley collapsed at the feet of stunned Order members, one of which was Professor Severus Snape.

Hermione jolted awake when she loud voices rose in the kitchen. She jumped when the door opened, and Professor Snape, looking uncharacteristically disheveled, appeared in the doorway.

"Misters Malfoy and Weasley have returned, Miss Granger." He said, and, to her undying shock, offered his arm when she stood. He escorted her down and into the kitchen, where both had been laid on tables and were being examined by MediWitches.

"Hermione!" Draco cried, and Hermione rushed to his side. He was covered in bruises and blood, and she could see his ribs poking through skin. She grabbed his hand, and pressed his to her cheek. Draco brushed her tears away.

"Draco, I'm sorry, so sorry, please—" he cut her off, surprising her by the self-depreciating twist of his lips.

"It's my fault. Had I never been there, had I never known you, your parents would still be alive—this whole mess would never had happened. It's my fault your parents are dead." He said. Hermione shook her head, pressing kiss after kiss into his palm.

"No Draco, don't. It isn't your fault. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have anyone right now." She whispered. Draco pulled his hand to his face, where he kissed it and laid it on his cheek.

"I'll always be a Malfoy. No matter how hard I try…the blood of a murderer runs in my veins."

"We have set up a safe house for the children, which will be run by Severus and Auror Christine Montague." Dumbledore, who had come when he had heard the news of the attack on Hermione and her family, sat with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I must protest, Headmaster. I am more than capable of taking care of six children myself." Severus said softly, his customary tone.

"Miss Montague is well trained in the Auror ways, and will be a great help to you. She also knows children well." Dumbledore added, and Severus had to admit: children were obviously not his strong suit. "Would you like to meet her? She is currently speaking with Misters Malfoy and Weasley." Severus followed Dumbledore into the kitchen, where a curly headed woman leaned over Draco Malfoy, asking how he was.

"Miss Montague." Dumbledore said, and the woman turned to him. She was pretty, Severus guessed, with dark, curly hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Her clothes were simple and Muggle, and the hair was tied back with a ribbon, her wand in her pocket. "Christine Montague, Severus Snape. Severus, Christine." The two shook hands grudgingly, as if each recognised a potential argument brewing.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Snape." Christine said.

"Professor. Professor Snape." Severus said, none too nicely.

"Professor, then." She said, her tone not exactly friendly either.

"Well, I'll leave you two to acquaint. Miss Weasley, could you come help me find my Lemon Drops?"

Christine Montague had been an Auror for ten years. She was damn good at her job, and was proud of that fact. How hard was watching six seventeen year olds? Granted, three were the renowned Golden Trio, and two were Malfoys, daughter and son of a known Death Eater—so maybe they weren't normal seventeen year olds. But Christine knew that she didn't need the help of some pompous 'professor'.

"Professor Snape isn't exactly sociable. Or nice. He's actually a right git." Christine turned to face Ronald Weasley, who had regained consciousness, and was sitting gingerly in a chair.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Christine said, folding her arms across her chest. Draco Malfoy laughed. His ribs had been banded, and he used a cane, since the MediWitches had recommended it.

"He's a surly piece of work, but he's trustworthy." Draco said. Christine shrugged.

They were moved to the safe house that very day, and settled down to listen to Dumbledore's instructions.

"First, this is a purely Muggle house. NO MAGIC. That is to protect us from being discovered. Secondly, there will be no late night excursions. This shouldn't be a problem. Thirdly, do not go anywhere alone. I believe that should be all. Behave, all of you." He said, and Severus got the feeling he was talking to not the children, but the adults. Fine. He'd behave if she did.

"How long do you think Professor Snape will last Muggle?" Harry asked Ron, as the two boys unpacked. Ron snorted, and leaned against his bed, taking weight off his leg, which still pained him.

"Three hours. If that." Ron laughed.

"Draco? You don't really believe all that you said…that day…do you?" Hermione asked, laying her hand on his shoulder. He tensed.

"How can I not? How can YOU not? No wonder Rose wanted to change her name. We're just a bunch of petty murderers, who put others down because of our own inferiorities. I don't deserve you Hermione. I never will."

**That is chapter eight! Now, don't kill me for killing off Hermione's parents. It just wouldn't be plausible for everyone to get away from Death Eaters. Also, sorry for the late update, my Internet sucks beans. **

**Also, if you could all answer a question as you review, that would be great!**

**Question: Would you mind if Severus got together with Christine Montague? **

**(Remember, in this, there is no HBP. NONE. So don't base your answer on that.) I'd appreciate it if all would answer, so I could get a count. **

**Courtney**

**ALSO: I am upping the rating, so it will now be M, because some of my future plot will be sort of squicky, or so it seems, so I'm upping the rating now, to be safe. I'll inform those who wish to know what I mean by squicky if you must know, but it's not creepy. I swear.**


	12. Christine vs Severus

Chapter Nine: Christine vs. Severus 

**Regina-terrae pointed out in her review of the previous chapter that Montague, Christine's last name, is also the name of a Death Eater. I checked, and she's right. But, obviously, my character is NOT related to that Death Eater, it's just a coincidence, as I like the last name. I've gotten mixed reviews on Christine/Severus, so I think I'll just keep going as I am, and you guys can tell me if you hate/love Christine before I try anything.**

Christine was busy unpacking and listening to the girls next door, who were busily discussing the boys, who had rooms across the hall. Apparently this was a discussion on what Mr. Malfoy would get for Miss Granger's birthday, which was coming up in one month. The girl was protesting, saying he didn't need to get her anything, while the other girls objected. Christine smiled. She remembered being that young. She jumped when someone knocked on her door, and turned to call out when 'Professor' Severus Snape opened the door. She dropped the pants she was trying to fold in irritation.

"I could have been naked for all you know." She snapped irritably.

"You weren't. I checked. Besides, why would you need to?" he asked. Christine glared, but decided that she shouldn't fight this. He was, by Draco Malfoy's own admission, a 'surly piece of work', but would get work done.

"Can I help you?" she asked tightly, trying to be nice."There isn't any food. We need some." He said, as if she was an idiot.

"So?" she asked.

"I've never been Muggle, Miss Montague. I have not the faintest hint what to do about our present situation." He said, as if he was talking to a four-year-old with questionable brain capabilities.

"Fine, we'll get some groceries. Change into something…less bat-like." Christine said, grabbing a sweater. "You have Muggle clothes, I presume?"

"You expect me…to accompany you?" he asked, as if she was asking him to sprout wings and sing love songs.

"Of course. I'm not doing all the work, you know." Christine said, and pushed him towards his room.

After Christine informed the boys that they were leaving, Harry and Ron went out into the backyard to see what was out there, Rose went off to explore the attic, and Ginny was reading on the couch in the living room. Hermione was sitting on her bed, her eyes closed. Draco was about to say her name when he felt his arm grabbed.

"Malfoy. We need to talk to you." Harry said, and Hermione's eyes opened. She smiled, and raised her hand, as if to save him, but, alas, no luck—Potter dragged him off. Draco shoved away from him when they were in the hall, and straightened his sweater.

"Can I HELP you Potter?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Yeah. Come on. We've got information that might be helpful to you." Harry said, and Draco, irritated, followed. Why did Potter think it was cute to talk in riddles?

Hermione, wakened after Harry dragged Draco from her room, pushed up off her bed and went to explore the house, as all she'd seen were the living room, her room, and Draco's room. It was a very simple house, smaller than the one Hermione had grown up in. She wrapped her arms about herself, and went to one of the larger bay windows, and stared out at the horizon, seeing the little cemetery where they had buried her parents in a private ceremony. She wasn't allowed to visit them without a registered Auror accompanying her, and even then, she could only have ten minutes with her parents, and the Auror stood close by her side.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" she jumped, and turned to see Ginny.

"Thinking." Hermione said vaguely. Ginny brushed back a copper strand of hair.

"I'm sorry. I never told you that, but I am." She whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but Voldemort's, no matter what Draco says." Hermione whispered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" the younger witch asked. Hermione nodded.

"It'll take time, but eventually I'll be able to think of them without pain. And I'll know that they are somewhere, no longer in pain, and they think of me too."

"What kind of 'Retards R Us' club is this?" Draco snapped irritably. Harry leaned against the garden wall, and Ron was sprawled in the grass, idly picking grass.

"You'll owe us in a minute Malfoy, so you can humour us, I'm sure." Ron said smugly. Draco let out what was half growl, half snarl, and Ron laughed.

"Ron, stop baiting him. He's having a hard time accustoming himself to being friends with—what was it, Malfoy? —Potty and the Weasel." Harry said, and Draco knew—he'd known it—that those nicknames were going to come back to bite him in the ass.

"Just tell me, idiots." Draco snapped.

"Well, today is August 25, so you have little less than a month until our dear Hermione's eighteenth birthday." Ron dropped that little bombshell like nobody's business. Draco's mouth fell open. For the first time in centuries, a Malfoy was shocked out of his Pureblood socks.

"What? What the hell did you just say?" Draco demanded.

"Hermione's birthday. September 19th. You need to get her something GOOD Malfoy." Ron said, almost rolling in his glee. Damn redheaded menace.

Christine consented to accompanying the girls to the mall. One, because Hermione had asked, and Christine knew the girl was going through a rough time after the death of her parents, and two, Christine desperately needed some underwear.

"All right. Let's go in here." Ginny said, almost having exploded in glee when she'd seen all the 'cute' Muggle shoes in one store. Christine rolled her eyes—in the typical 'teenagers' way—and followed the laughing girls into the store. She was looking at nice, practical sneakers when she heard raised voices.

"Oh! Hello Hannah!" a girl said, addressing Hermione. Christine watched from her advantageous position behind the rack of Nikes.

"It's Hermione." Hermione said, drawing the word out. The girl scowled.

"Oh, that's right. Who are your little friends?" she asked.

"Ginny Weasley and Rose Malfoy Dawson." Hermione said, and each redhead waved and smiled tightly.

"Oh, that's right, I met you two earlier." She said. "Alyssa Daniels." The blonde said, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "Where is Draco?" she asked, no beating around the bush. The girl had the tact of a rampaging bull, Christine thought.

"Home. We're here with my—aunt." Hermione improvised. Alyssa's eyes narrowed.

"Draco lives with you?" she asked.

"Yes. We're exchange students, from Scotland, and we're here staying with my aunt and uncle, who moved her this summer." Hermione said, lying a blue streak. She'd never lied—she hadn't known it could be so much FUN.

"How sweet." Alyssa cooed. Ginny made a disgusted face, and Christine decided it would be a good idea to separate the girls before Ginny got any hexing ideas.

"Niece Hermione!" Christine called loudly, and rushed up to the group of girls.

"Aunt Christine! I was just telling my…friend Alyssa that I was staying with you and Uncle Severus." Hermione smiled sweetly, and Christine couldn't wait to get that seventeen-year-old demon alone. Uncle indeed! Gag!

"Well come on. Wouldn't want to be late. Draco would so HATE for you to be late for your date." Christine said. So what that she was twenty-nine-nearing-thirty? She'd had girls just like Alyssa tease her mercilessly in her seven years at Hogwarts, and had never forgotten it.

"That's RIGHT Auntie. Thank you for reminding me. I'll just take these—" Hermione grabbed a completely frivolous pair of black stilettos— "and we'll get back to the house."

Hermione laughed loudly when they were in the car. For a moment, she hadn't thought of her parents dying. She'd heard her father's voice ('Use your intelligence as a weapon, Ducky. That's what'll get 'em!')

"Hermione Jane Granger! You—you wild woman!" Ginny laughed delightedly.

"I couldn't stop myself. The words just—just tumbled out! She's been trying to filch Draco since we got here—and she's known him a grand total of an hour." Hermione said. Rose laughed.

"Well, she'll know not to mess with you Hermie."

"What the hell do you expect me to get her? Books?" Draco snapped at the two boys who were shamelessly enjoying his discomfiture.

"NO! Never! We've gotten her that for the past seventeen years. It needs to be different this year. It's the big one-eight. According to Hermione, this is a big thing in the Muggle world. It means you're an adult." Ron said, pleased he'd remembered that.

"Okkkaaayyy…so that means I'll need to get her something good. Something great. Something…un-Hermione-like. Something no one would think of." Draco mused aloud as the Golden Duo watched on.

"I've gotten her a watch, and Ron's gotten her a very rare tapestry. So you can't steal our ideas." Harry said, and Draco sneered.

"Like I'd get Hermione a rug." Draco said.

"TAPESTRY." Ron said, clearing that up.

"So, birthday girl, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Ginny asked as she methodically chopped onions.

"I don't really know. I mean, what can we do?" Hermione asked, peeling potatoes.

"Whatever you want, sweeting." Christine said, dumping the ingredients into a large pot on the stove, and lighting it.

"Could we go to dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure we can make 'Uncle Sevvie' attend." Christine mocked, and Rose snorted into the salad bowl.

"Rose!" Ginny said, and Rose shrugged.

"Excuse me?" the women turned at the deep drawl, and Hermione had to fight to keep a smirk off her face as she saw the priceless look of shock on Professor Severus Snape's face.

"Well, Hermione's birthday is coming up, and we're planning her day." Christine said.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, and Hermione smiled. She'd wondered if he actually knew the given names of his students.

"Yes, HERMIONE. I said we'd take her out to dinner. Of course, since she told some of her schoolmates that we're her aunt and uncle, it'll be expected. Of course, we'll be getting you some Muggle clothes—and a haircut." Christine said.

"A WHAT?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, 'darling'. It won't hurt a bit." Christine said, the smile on her face decidedly evil. Snape shuddered. Damn Dumbledore and his plans. Always got him into trouble.

**Not a lot of Hermione/Draco fluff, but I want Draco to be a little agonized over what to get Hermione for her birthday, because I want him to realise that, you know, this is 'the girl' and that it should be special.**

**NOTICE: Updates will be on SATURDAY and SUNDAY ONLY. School has restarted, and since it is my very last semester (I'm a senior in high school) this is VERY important. Bear with me, and understand that since most of my classes are Advanced Placement, I need to focus. I am, however, getting on the computer for about two hours a day, and one hour of that will be writing on this story. So expect long chapters to make up for the week delays. **

**This chapter is late because I had to baby-sit most of this week. I apologise.**

**Courtney**


End file.
